Egy örök barátság kezdete
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Egy éjszakai beszélgetéssel kezdődik Bella és Jasper között. Jasper kissé nagyon OOC, hisz ő igazából képtelen lenne kettesben maradni Bellával, amíg ember, de ez most így jött ki. Eredetileg egy fejezetre terveztem, de úgy tűnik több lesz belőle. Érdekes módon Jazz mindig tudja, mit kell mondania Bellának, és ez érthető módon kicsit bosszantja Edwardkát... de nem ez a hangsúlyos.
1. Chapter 1

Egy kicsit mérgesnek kéne lennem. Tulajdonképpen egy kicsit mérges is vagyok. Az oka rendkívül egyszerű. Azon ritka esetek egyike állt elő, mikor akaratom ellenére vagyok itt, ahol vagyok.

Pedig az elmúlt időszakban szinte mindennapos, na jó, minden másnapos vendég voltam az erdő mélyén rejtőző fehér házban.

Igazából szerettem itt lenni. Ez egy mesevilág volt, még akkor is, ha számomra már hosszú ideje ez a világ jelentette a valóságot.

Mesevilág, mesebeli lényekkel. Mesebeli lényekkel, akiket szeretek.

Hogy mégis miért akarok ennek ellenére mérges lenni ma este? Mert pont az nincs itt, aki nekem mindennél fontosabb. Még az életemnél is. Edward.

Vadászni mentek Emmettel és Rosalie-val. És ahogy ez ilyen alkalmakkor lenni szokott, Alice, az angyalarcú, kicsi Alice elrabolt.

Semmit nem tehettem ellene, és ahogy a dallamos hangját hallgattam az autóban, abban a bizonyos sárga Porsheban, amit Edwardtól kapott, öt perc után már nem is akartam.

Tudtam, hogy csak azért csinálják, mert aggódnak értem.

És mit tagadjam, minden okuk meg is van rá. Vonzom a bajt… mit bajt? Katasztrófát… mint mágnes a vasport.

Mindent összevetve egy egészen kellemes délutánt töltöttünk Alice-szel és Esmével. Hogy úgy mondjam, egy csajos délutánt. Jasper is itt volt a házban, de mint mindig, ha tehette, most is nagy ívben elkerült.

Mi hárman pedig birtokba vettük a földszinti nagy nappalit, és traccspartit tartottunk. Közben egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, hogy hiába mögöttük a száz év tapasztalat, azért fiatal nők ők is. Szeretnek csacsogni, fesztelenül beszélgetni, néha értelmetlen dolgokról is. És bár az iskolatársaimmal soha nem tudtam felszabadultan beszélgetni a semmiről, velük még ez is könnyen ment.

Később, mikor Carlisle hazaért a kórházból, ő is csatlakozott hozzánk. Szóval jól éreztem magam. Egészen estig. Mikor észrevették, hogy kezdek elálmosodni, Alice könyörtelenül rám parancsolt, hogy ideje ágyba kerülnöm.

Próbáltam ellenkezni, de esélytelen voltam. Amit Alice egyszer a fejébe vesz… Fintorogva indultam fel Edward szobájába, ahol már szokás szerint várt a holmim. Gyorsan letusoltam, és leültem az ágy szélére, körbenéztem a kis helyiségben.

Szerettem ezt a szobát, de most kettős érzésekkel töltött el. Éreztem Edward illatát a szoba minden négyzetcentiméterén, amitől könnyebb, de egyben nehezebb is volt elviselni a távollétét.

Most éppen elmerülök ezekben a gondolatokban, mikor kopognak az ajtómon. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Alice ellenőrizni szeretné, hogy itt vagyok-e. Nem tudom, hogyan és hova mehetnék négyük figyelő szeme elől, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha én próbálnék az ablakon keresztül közlekedni, az elég kétes eredménnyel járna.

- Gyere! – szólok ki neki, nem túl hangosan, de tudom, hogy ő így is hallja.

Csak résnyire nyílik ki az ajtó, de a várakozásaimmal ellentétben nem Alice mosolygó arca tűnik fel benne, hanem Jasperé. Óvatos, és egy kicsit feszült. Én viszont nagyon feszült lettem egy pillanat alatt.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezi halkan. Fürkészőn nézek az aranyszínű szemébe, de tudom, ez nála semmit nem jelent. Bármikor elveszítheti a fejét. Ennek ellenére bízom benne. Fene se tudja miért… hisz ő az egyetlen a házban, aki veszélyt jelent rám nézve. Mégis nyelek egy nagyot, és végül bólintok.

- Köszönöm – mondja halkan, és belép. Beteszi maga mögött az ajtót, de egy lépéssel sem jön közelebb. – Leülök ide az ajtó mellé – mondja, és valóban lekucorodik a szőnyegre, hátát a falnak döntve.

- Az a fotel – mutatok habozva Edward kedvenc bútordarabjára – még nincs túl közel… és kényelmesebb lenne, mint a földön.

- Bella – szakít félbe egy halvány félmosollyal. – Te még mindig ember vagy. Dobog a szíved, a bőrödből áradó meleget idáig érzem, nem beszélve az illatodról... Jobb ez így.

- Rendben – adom meg magam a nyilvánvaló igazságnak. - Őőő… Alice tudja, hogy itt vagy? – kérdezem, mert ha Alice tudja, akkor valószínűleg ellenőrizte a jövőt, és nincs mitől félnem. Ettől valahogy megnyugodnék.

- Igen, tudja – bólint Jasper komolyan. – De tudod, hogy a látomása csak addig érvényes, amíg meg nem gondolom magam…

- Hát, ezzel most nem nyugtattál meg – hajtom le a fejem egy fanyar mosollyal. Igen, Alice látomásai valóban így működnek. Ahogy az alany más döntést hoz, változik a látomás.

- Félsz? Ha akarod, elmegyek – szólalt meg Jasper, kizökkentve a tűnődésből.

Ránézek, és tudom, komolyan gondolja. Megérzi, és megérti a félelmemet. A nyilvánvalón kívül talán ez a másik oka, hogy általában nagy ívben elkerül.

Egy pillanatra eltűnődöm, hogy most vajon miért nem él a képességével? Hisz csak egy gondolatába kerülne, és megnyugodnék. Elöntene az a földöntúli nyugalom, amit nagyon jól ismerek még abból az időből, mikor James elől menekültem. De talán pont ezt nem akarja. Ha ilyen közel vagyunk egymáshoz, jobb, ha megmarad bennem az egészséges félelem. Nem mintha tehetnék ellene valamit. Talán csak neki könnyebb így. A félelmem emlékezteti arra, hogy összeszedettnek kell maradnia.

- Nem, maradj csak – a mosolyom kissé szégyellőssé válik. Mintha gyengeségnek érezném, hogy félek tőle. – Én nem… – nem a fenét nem. A torkomban dobog a szívem, és ezt ő jobban hallja, mint én magam. – Csak láttam már, hogy milyen…

Nem fejezem be a mondatot, nem akarom bántani. Nem akarom felidézni benne a régi emlékeket. Nem hibáztattam a történtekért, és azóta sem jutott eszembe egy pillanatra sem, hogy őt tegyem felelőssé azért az ezerszer elátkozott balul sikerült születésnapért.

- Láttad már – hajtja le egy pillanatra a fejét -, hogy milyen tudok lenni, ha elvesztem a fejem. Ezért is akartam beszélni veled. Azóta még nem volt alkalmam… bocsánatot kérni.

- Jasper – szakítom félbe. – Erre semmi szükség… ami történt – vállat vonok – nem a te hibád volt. Csak én lehetek olyan béna… tudod… engem csak akkor nem ér baleset, ha nem kelek fel reggel az ágyból. Bár lehet, hogy nálam még ez sem garancia… akkor rám szakadna a plafon, vagy kitörne az ágy lába… – teszem hozzá mosolyogva, és elérem, amit szeretnék, egy pillanatra az ő arcán is feltűnik egy halvány mosoly. De aztán elkomolyodik újra.

- Lehet, hogy így érzel, de… elmondhatom, amit gondolok? Azt, ami igazából történt abban az időben?

- Persze – bólintok, pedig tudom, nem lesz könnyű végighallgatni. Mikor azokról az időkről kérdeztem a többieket, mindenki csak mismásolt. Jaspertől talán megtudhatom az igazat. Még akkor is, ha nehéz lesz szembesülni vele. De hát mikor futottam én el egy kihívás elől? Főleg olyan kihívás elől, amit egy vámpír állított elém… Egy fél perc még, amíg összeszedi a gondolatait, és halkan megszólal.

- Mindenki… illetve majdnem mindenki… nagyon megértően viselkedett velem azután… - közbeszólnék azzal a majdnem mindenkivel kapcsolatban, de alig csak egy millimétert felemelve a kezét, belém fojtja a szót. – Ennek ellenére nem volt könnyű másnap reggel tükörbe néznem. Nem is… magamat még elviseltem valahogy. De Alice szeme elé kerülni… az szörnyű rossz volt. Az a szégyen… az a csalódás önmagamban, hogy csalódást okoztam annak a nőnek, akik szeretek… aki bízott bennem, jobban, mint bárki más… De ez az én gondom… - hallgat el egy kis időre.

– Tulajdonképpen megölhettelek volna. Ha a többiek nem elég gyorsak… most nem lennél itt, hogy kedélyesen elcsevegjünk. Mégis… ami így történt… hogy életben maradtál… bizonyos értelemben sokkal rosszabb volt – hallgat el.

Görcsbe rándul a gyomrom, mert fogalmam sincs, mit akar ezzel mondani.

- Végignézni azt, hogy összeomlik körülötted szinte minden… - próbálja megmagyarázni az előbbi mondatát, mikor észreveszi a zavart az arcomon - csak azért, mert egyszer egy pillanatra gyenge voltál… A családunk darabjaira hullott. Emmett és Rosalie visszamentek Afrikába, Edwardról szinte soha nem tudtuk hol jár… egy időre még mi is elszakadtunk Carlisle-tól és Esmétől… De aztán hamar visszataláltunk hozzájuk. Időnként Edward is beugrott, csak hogy Esmét megnyugtassa, még él… bár egy zombi hozzá képest vidám figurának tűnt volna abban az időben.

- Ahogy hozzám képest is – szakad ki belőlem akaratlanul, ahogy eszembe jutnak azok a hónapok, mikor szinte semmi kapcsolatom nem volt a külvilággal.

- Látod? – kérdezi Jasper sóhajtva. – És mindez miattam.

- Jasper… ennek az időnek vége! Nehéz volt mindannyiunknak, de kibírtuk… túléltük. És minden rendbe jött, ez a fontos.

Rám néz, a pillantásában benne van, hogy nem vagyok normális, amiért hajlandó vagyok elfelejteni azt a poklot. Pedig ha tudná, milyen könnyen meg tudom tenni, most, hogy Edward újra jelen van az életemben. Csak ez számít. A múlt egy pillanat alatt elhalványult, ahogy újra a karjaiba zárt. Edwardról viszont újra eszembe jut az előbbi kérdésem. Amilyen indulatos tud lenni néha, ki tudja, mit művelt Jasperrel, mielőtt elhagyta őket?

- Az előbb említetted - kezdem félénken -, hogy Edward nem volt… olyan megértő veled, mint a többiek…

- Alice, Esme és Carlisle akkor is szeretnének, ha én lennék a sátán… és Edward is jó testvérem és jó barátom… általában. De akkor gyűlölt. Szörnyű volt ezt érezni, de megértettem.

- Bántott?

Keserűen elmosolyodik. – Edward nem elég… jó ahhoz… hogy bántson… fizikailag. Lehet, hogy ő a leggyorsabb, de nem elég ravasz… nem elég taktikás… nem tud két lépéssel előbbre gondolkodni.

- Bántani nem csak fizikailag lehet valakit.

Rám néz, aranyszínű szeme nagyon komoly, szinte látom benne azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor érzett.

– Milyen igaz – ismeri be. – És ezt Edward is tökéletesen tudja. És ismeri a gyenge pontomat… hogy érzem az érzéseit. És nem habozott kihasználni minden pillanatot, mikor közel voltunk egymáshoz.

Nehéz elhinnem Edwardról, hogy ilyen kegyetlen tud lenni, de visszagondolva arra a helyzetre… nagyon is el tudom képzelni róla.

- Nem haragszom rá ezért – folytatja tűnődve Jasper, mintha csak hangosan gondolkodna. – Hogy is tehetném? Minden érzése… őszinte volt és igaz… hogy gyűlölt engem, hogy majd beleőrült az érted való aggódásba, és a fájdalomba, hogy el kell szakadnia tőled. És én mindezt olyan tisztán éreztem, mintha a saját érzéseim lettek volna. És még miután elment is… ahogy Esme szemébe néztem… tudtam, hogy soha nem hibáztatna… mégis miattam veszítette el az egyik fiát.

- Esme nem haragudott rád – szakítom félbe vigasztalón.

- Tudom. De a bűntudat nem elhatározás kérdése, Bella… és mindig elfogott, amikor csak éreztem, hogy Esme hiányolja a többieket. Próbált úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, de nekem nem hazudhatott.

Megszakad a szívem érte, ahogy ott ül a földön, és újra átéli azokat a régi dolgokat. Mindannyiunknak nehéz időszak volt. Ezerszer és ezerszer megállapítottam már ezt, és most újra. Nem csak nekem és Edwardnak, hanem Jaspernek, Esmének, és mindenki másnak is.

- És Edwarddal megbékéltetek azóta? – kérdezem, csak hogy eltereljem kicsit a figyelmét.

- Nem tudnám neked megmondani, pontosan hogy is állunk most egymással. Lassan visszatérnek a régi beszélgetéseink, de… igaz ritkán, de még mindig vannak olyan pillanatok, amikor… eszébe jutnak azok a dolgok, és akkor még mindig haragszik rám.

- Sokat szoktatok beszélgetni?

- Igen, régebben igen. Hosszú, véget nem érő éjszakákat beszélgettünk át időnként. Főleg olyankor, mikor Alice nélkülem ment vadászni. Ha őszinte akarok lenni… Alice-en kívül Edward és Carlisle áll igazán közel hozzám a családból. Ők igaz barátok… igaz testvérek… - egy halvány mosollyal lehunyja a szemét egy pillanatra. – Carlisle is olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne. Talán azért… nem érzem inkább apámnak, mint a többiek… mert köztünk nem olyan nagy a korkülönbség.

- És a többiek? Rosalie és Emmett? Esme?

- Rosalie és Emmett egy külön kis világ… mindig is egy kicsit külön álltak. És mint te is tudod… Rose-t nem mindig könnyű elviselni. Emmett pedig egy nagyra nőtt gyerek. Az élet neki csak egy játék. Esme nehezebb kérdés… tudom, hogy a lelkét kiteszi értünk… hogy szó szerint a gyermekei vagyunk… szeretem őt is… de nincs meg a közös hullámhossz. Vele nem tudok úgy leülni beszélgetni… ezt ő is tudja. Ettől még szeretjük egymást.

- Mesélj nekem Edwardról – kérem egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. – Hogy milyen volt régen… amikor még nem ismertem.

- Neked mindig millió kérdésed van, ugye?

- Néha kétmillió – mondom mosolyogva, mire ő is kicsit elmosolyodik.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Bármire, ami eszedbe jut – mondom elpirulva. Hiába próbálom megakadályozni a vérem nagy része az arcomba áramlik, pedig tudom, hogy ezzel csak még jobban ingerlem Jaspert. El is fordítja rólam a tekintetét, a szőnyeg mintáját tanulmányozza elmélyülten, miközben Edwardon gondolkodik.

- Tudom, hogy a többiek meséltek már róla néhány dolgot – kezdi végül – de ők mindannyian egy fájdalmasan magányos és szomorú alaknak állították be. Közelítsük meg egy kicsit máshonnan, rendben?

- Ahogy akarod – mondom kíváncsian.

- Nem mondom azt, hogy a többieknek nincs igazuk… egy kicsit. De kicsit olyan ez… hogy mondjam, hogy megértsd, mire gondolok… amíg nem tudod, hogy lehetne jobb is, addig tökéletesen elégedett vagy a jelenlegi helyzeteddel.

Rám néz, hogy veszem-e az adást, és én elgondolkodom. Amíg fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy léteznek a világon olyan lények, amiket csak a mesék és a rossz horrorfilmek szereplőinek hittem, tulajdonképpen elégedett voltam az életemmel. Mert nem tudtam, hogy lehetne jobb is. Lehetne jobb is egy mesebeli csodalény oldalán. Akkor még csak egy hétköznapi, átlagos ember voltam, hétköznapi átlagos vágyakkal. Bezzeg most…

- Igen, azt hiszem, értem, mire gondolsz.

Bólint, és folytatja. – Edward elégedett volt az életével… megvolt mindene, amire tudatosan vágyott… egészen apró dolgok is boldoggá tették. A családja, a tanulás… Edward mindig tanult valamit… egy nyelvet, valamilyen hangszeren játszani… bármit, ami a keze ügyébe került. És mindig, amikor valamit sikerült tökéletesen elsajátítania, örömmel töltötte el. Egy kicsit többnek… egy kicsit értékesebbnek érezte magát tőle. Vagy a zeneszerzés… mikor elkészült egy új darabbal… madarat lehetett volna fogatni vele. Főleg, mikor mi többiek agyon dicsértük érte. És nem is ok nélkül. Ha egy vámpír el tudna pirulni – vet rám egy pillantást, hogy lássa, még mindig piros-e az arcom, de amikor látja, hogy újra kezdek elvörösödni, inkább visszafordítja a tekintetét a szőnyegre – hát, ő alaposan elpirult volna ilyen alkalmakkor. Jól esett neki az elismerés… boldoggá tette.

Kis időre elgondolkodik, mivel is folytassa.

- Nem állítom, hogy nem voltak rosszabb időszakai – ismeri be végül. – Mikor maga alatt volt valami miatt. De ilyenkor általában Carlisle-t kereste, én nem tudom, pontosan mi szokta bántani, csak azt szoktam érezni, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. De ezeken a mélypontokon általában túljutott.

Megint elhallgat, így én szólalok meg. - Ez tényleg nem tűnik olyan szörnyűnek, mint ahogy a többiek beállították.

- Nem, valóban. Mert akkor még nem tudta… hogy egyedül, magányosan… csak egy fél… egy egésznek az egyik fele… egy fél, ami keresi a másik felét… hogy egész lehessen. Akkor még nem hiányzott neki a másik fele… vagy legalábbis nem tudatosan. Csak amikor megtalált téged, tudatosodott benne mindez. És megértette, hogy ha van mellette egy társ… minden megváltozik. Minden sokkal… jobb… színesebb… örömtelibb… Hogy azok a dolgok, amik eddig örömet szereztek neki, még sokkal több örömet jelentenek, ha meg tudja osztani valakivel. Valakivel, aki nem „csak" – mutat képzeletbeli idézőjelet a két kezével Jasper – a családja, hanem olyan valaki, aki hozzá tartozik. Akiben egy magányos lélek megtalálhatja a másik felét, és egész lehet.

- Edward szerint neki nincs lelke – vágok közbe, mert erről a lélek szóról eszembe jut egy régebbi beszélgetésem Carlisle-lal.

- Edward és az ő lelke – forgatja meg a szemét Jasper. – Igen, ez gyakori téma volt a beszélgetéseinkben is. De eddig senkinek sem sikerült lebeszélnie erről a meggyőződéséről. Meg van győződve róla, hogy a vámpírok elvesztik a lelküket, mikor átváltoznak.

- De ez olyan butaság! Ti vagytok a leg… jobb, legbecsületesebb, legőszintébb, legkedvesebb… lények, akikkel életemben találkoztam – fakadok ki megcsóválva a fejem. Ha ez a téma kerül szóba, egyszerűen nem értem Edwardot. - Hogy állíthatja Edward, hogy pont nektek nincs lelketek?

- Ezt inkább tőle kellene megkérdezned. Bár azt hiszem, mielőtt erre a kérdésre választ tudna adni, egyáltalán meg kellene fogalmaznia, mit ért lélek alatt. De erre a kérdésre az elmúlt évtizedek alatt nem tudtunk kézzelfogható választ adni, így azt sem tudtuk eldönteni, hogy van nekünk olyan, vagy nincs. De ez már túl elvont kérdés. Térjünk vissza Edwardra, ha akarod.

- Tényleg megváltozott, mikor megismert engem? – teszem fel a következő kérdést, ami eszembe jut.

- Mindannyian megváltozunk, ha megtaláljuk… maradjunk az előző hasonlatnál… a másik felünket. A dolgok, amiket teszünk, értelmet nyernek, vagy még több értelmet kapnak. Gondolj csak bele… hunyd le a szemed, és képzeld el… - felpillantok rá, kissé bizonytalanul, és ő megérti. Sóhajt.

– Jól vagyok. Nem fogok mozdulni, ígérem.

Bólintok, és bár nem teljesen nyugodtan, de lehunyom a szemem, mire folytatja.

- Képzeld el, hogy ott ülsz a zongoránál, és játszol… csak úgy… a magad örömére. Jó érzés. Szereted a zenét. Átfolyik rajtad, megnyugtat… a szívedből játszol, olyan mintha eggyé válnál a hangokkal… ott rezegnek a lelkedben, velük együtt szállsz az éjszakában. És most képzeld oda magad mellé Edwardot. Más érzés?

- Abszolút – mondom alig hallhatón, ahogy szinte kézzel foghatóan érzem magam mellett Edwardot.

- Le tudod írni?

- A zene… körülöttünk kering… mintha belőlem áradna felé… mintha a hangokon keresztül kitárnám felé a szívem, mintha minden, ami az enyém lenne, az övé is. A dallam összeköt minket. Olyan… olyan… - hiába keresem a szavakat, képtelen vagyok kifejezni, amit érzek, inkább kinyitom a szemem.

- Ennyiben változott Edward – mondja egy halvány mosollyal Jasper, és én azt hiszem, tökéletesen értem, mire gondol.

- Neked is ilyen érzés volt megtalálni Alice-t?

- Én akkor nagyon magam alatt voltam – komolyodik el újra. – Azt hiszem… te megérted, ha azt mondom… Alice felbukkanása olyan volt nekem… mint neked, amikor itt Forksban néha kisüt a nap. De amúgy leírhatatlan.

- Azt hiszem, értem – mosolyodok el. – Tökéletesen értem, mire gondolsz. Még mindig nem szoktam meg igazán ezt a véget nem érő, lehangoló szürkeséget.

- Pedig velünk… - elharapja a mondatot, de tudom, mire gondol.

- Veletek meg kell szoknom, tudom. Nem számít. Ez a legkevesebb – vonok vállat.

- Valóban. Ez a legkisebb dolgok közé tartozik, amikről le kell mondanod, ha valóban közénk akarsz tartozni.

- Ne kezdd már ezt te is – kapom fel a fejem bosszúsan. – Edwardtól a nap huszonnégy órájában azt hallom, miről kell lemondanom. A hócipőm tele van vele. Felfoghatná végre, hogy nem érdekel.

- Ha te lennél a helyében…

- Tudom… ezt már Carlisle is mondta. Igen, ha én lennék az ő helyében, valószínűleg én is ugyanígy reagálnék. De én az én helyemben vagyok, és hát… nem könnyű. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Mást sem teszel, mióta bejöttem – somolyog Jasper, de a szemében látok némi gyanakvást. Nem tudom, hol a határ, nem tudom, mi az, amit még megkérdezhetek. De hát, ha nem akar válaszolni, akkor nem válaszol.

- Szerinted miért nem akarja, hogy én is vámpír legyek?

- Gondolom ezt tőle is megkérdezted.

- Igen.

- És nem adott használható választ, igaz?

- Mondjuk, hogy semmilyet. És én nem értem. A te szavaidból úgy veszem ki, hogy elégedett volt az életével. Hogy…

- Az én szavaimra ne alapozz Bella! Én csak elmondtam, amit láttam.

- Oké… De akkor sem értem.

- Talán meg akar óvni a fájdalomtól…

- Jasper… ez hülyeség… az csak három napig tart – úgy néz rám, mint aki tisztában van vele, hogy nem látom világosan a helyzetet. Hogy fogalmam sincs, miről beszélek. – De most komolyan… ha megöregszem, és húsz féle nyavalyám lesz... biztos sokkal többet szenvednék… lehet, hogy nem fájna olyan nagyon, de sokkal tovább tartana. Tíz, húsz évig. Ezt akarja?

- Nem tudom, mit akar. Ne feledd a gondolatolvasó nem én vagyok.

- Tudom, bocs – sóhajtok. – Csak a véleményedre voltam kíváncsi. Szerinted rossz vámpírnak lenni? Úgy értem… azon kívül... hogy…

- Azon kívül, hogy nap mint nap küzdenem kell önmagammal? – csak bólintok, úgyis tudja, mire gondolok. – Attól eltekintve számomra nem. De nem vagyunk egyformák.

- Mit jelent számodra?

- Ezt nehéz szavakba önteni – réved a semmibe a tekintete. – Mondhatnék neked nagy szavakat arról, hogy milyen jó erősnek lenni, sebezhetetlennek, legyőzhetetlennek… de ez egy idő után természetessé válik. Nagy szavakat mondhatnék az örökkévalóságról… Annyi időd van, amennyit el se tudsz képzelni… arra, amire csak akarod… csupa nagy szavak, amit addig úgysem értesz meg, amíg a részesévé nem válsz… sőt még akkor is elég sok idő kell, hogy meg tudd emészteni.

- De ezek csupa jó dolgok… - próbálok ellenkezni, de látom, hogy Jasper még gondolkodik.

- Mindannyiunkat más visel meg. Ahogy ti emberek, úgy mi vámpírok sem vagyunk egyformák. Nem gondolkodunk egyformán.

- Igen, ezt látom. Te olyan… könnyen beszélsz ezekről a dolgokról. Ez egy kicsit furcsa.

- Edwardnak nehezére esik?

- Igen, azt hiszem igen.

- Furcsa… de gondolkodtam már ezen. Azt hiszem, azzal van összefüggésben, hogy melyikünk mennyire fogadta el a sorsát.

- Azt, hogy vámpír? De Edward elfogadta… vagy nem?

- Ez egy érdekes kérdés. Hogy állsz a matekkal, Bella?

Úgy nézek rá, mint egy ufóra, nem értem, hogy jön ide a kérdés. Látom, hogy elfojt egy mosolyt, és inkább folytatja.

- Van két halmaz… A és B… eddig oké? – azért sík hülye nem vagyok matekból, bólintok. – Az egyikbe tartozik… mondjuk Rose. A másikba pedig mondjuk Emmett. Meg tudod mondani miért?

Nem sokat kell gondolkodnom a válaszon. – Mert Rosalie nem tudja elfogadni, hogy vámpír lett. Emmett pedig lazán, még örül is neki.

- Pontosan. És azt meg tudod mondani, hogy milyen elemek tartoznak két halmaz metszetébe?

- Amik a tulajdonságaik szerint mindkét halmazba beleillenének.

- Így van. Tudsz ilyet mondani a családunkból?

Elgondolkodom, de nem könnyű a kérdés. Hogy lehet valamit el is fogadni, meg nem is?

- Pedig kettő is van – mosolyodik el egy pillanatra Jasper. Elgondolkodom, ezúttal komolyabban. Sorra veszem a család tagjait. Jasper és Alice úgy tűnik elfogadta, leszámítva Jasper mindennapos harcát, láthatóan jól érzik magukat vámpírként. Esme… ő bármit elfogadna Carlisle kedvéért.

- Carlisle… - hasít belém a felismerés.

- Igen, ő az egyik – bólint Jasper. – Tökéletesen elfogadta, hogy vámpír… mégis vezekel érte… nap mint nap.

- És Edward lenne a másik? – nézek rá bizonytalanul.

- Igen. Ő is elfogadta… megbékélt vele. Mégis szörnyetegnek tartja magát.

- Ez igaz. Tényleg furcsa. Még soha nem gondoltam ezt így végig. Gondolod… gondolod, hogy ezért nem… de hát nem is szörnyeteg.

- Te is hiszel olyan dolgokat magadról, amik nem igazak – megint hülyén nézek rá, időnként nem tudom követni a gondolatmenetét. – Például, mikor James ellen harcoltunk, és te meg voltál győződve róla, hogy nem vagy méltó rá, hogy küzdjünk érted.

Lehajtom a fejem, ahogy felidézem azt az érzést. Valóban így éreztem. És hasonló helyzetben most is ugyanúgy éreznék.

- Próbáltalak meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről, de nem sikerült, emlékszel? – nem válaszolok, csak lehajtom a fejem. – Edward ugyanolyan makacs, mint te.

- De… de meg fogja tenni, ugye? – kérdezem, és némi rettegés kúszik a torkomba. De bolond vagyok Jasper mellett ilyen intenzíven érezni. - Úgy értem… megszavaztátok…

- Meg fogja tenni… már belátta, hogy nem tud neked nemet mondani. Hogy abba mindketten belehaltok.

- Csak előbb hozzá kell mennem feleségül – húzom el a számat. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Jasper elneveti magát.

– Tulajdonképpen miért tiltakozol kézzel-lábbal ellene? Hiszen szereted.

- Igen, de… még túl fiatal vagyok… - jövök elő a legkézenfekvőbbnek tűnő kifogásommal.

- Egy évvel idősebb vagy, mint ő – szereli le az érvemet továbbra is mosolyogva.

- Ma már nem divat fiatalon házasodni – mondom egy újabb fintorral.

- Akkor próbálj Edward fejével gondolkodni. Úgy száz évvel ezelőtti fejjel. Abban a korban hősiesnek számított elnyerni az imádott hölgy kezét.

- Ezt elképzelni nekem túl nagy kihívás. És különben is… milyen példa van előttem? Charlie és Reneé milyen hamar elváltak…

- A ti kapcsolatotok stabilabb alapokon nyugszik Bella. Már kipróbáltátok. Jóban, rosszban.

- Tudom. De mi értelme egy házasságnak? Úgy értem, csak egy darab papír és két gyűrű.

- Ami hivatalosan is jelképezi két ember összetartozását. Edwardnak ez fontos, Bella.

Megint elhúzom a számat. – De az olyan macera… felhajtás, esküvő, lakodalom… egy csomó ember… vagy vámpír… vagy mit tudom én – emelem égnek a szemem.

- Hidd el, ehhez a részéhez Edward sem fog ragaszkodni – fintorog Jasper is, gondolom elképzelte a csomó embert.

- Sehogy sem úszhatom meg? – kérdezem végül egy grimasz és egy mosoly keverékével.

- Úgy tűnik sehogy – mosolyog Jasper is. - Hogy mire rá nem vesztek. Házasság… brrrr… – csóválom a fejem hitetlenül, hogy egyáltalán a gondolat komolyan megfordul a fejemben, de végül el kell nyomnom egy ásítást, mire Jasper alaposan szemügyre vesz

- Hagynom kellene téged aludni. Ha holnap úgy mész haza, mint egy zombi, Charlie leszedi Alice fejét, és többet nem jöhetsz át.

- Ez igaz – látom be, pedig még nincs kedvem egyedül maradni. Bármilyen furcsa, a kezdeti rémület után nagyon jól elbeszélgettünk Jasperrel. Megértem, hogy Edward is szeret vele beszélgetni. – De olyan jó volt veled dumálni.

- Később… lesz rá még alkalmunk. És talán… nyugodtabb körülmények között – mondja, és szívből kívánom, hogy igaza legyen.

- Jasper… közelebb mehetek hozzád? – kérdezem egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, újra az aranyszínű pillantását fürkészve.

- Miért? – néz rám, és egyből óvatos, éber lesz a tekintete.

- Csak úgy.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet, Bella.

- Naaa… Jazz… kérlek! – vigyorgok rá, mire megforgatja a szemét. Alice szokta így hívni, mikor szeretne elérni nála valamit. Általában valami lehetetlen dolgot. És neki mindig bejön. Úgy tűnik nekem is. Vesz egy nagy levegőt, majd miután kifújta, tudom, nem lélegzik tovább, minden eshetőségre felkészülve.

- Gyere! – adja meg magát végül, mikor alaposan átvizsgálva a saját érzéseit, többé-kevésbé biztos benne, hogy meg tudja állni, hogy a torkomnak ugorjon.

Lassan felállok az ágyról, és elkomolyodik az arcom, ahogy látom, hogy megfeszül az álkapcsa, és lehunyja a szemét. Tudatosodik bennem, hogy mekkora őrültségre vállalkoztam, de valamiért továbbra is bízom Jasperben. Nagyon lassan sétálok oda hozzá, óvatosan, minden mozdulatot kétszer meggondolva, és tudom, hogy bár lehunyta a szemét, és márványszoborként ül a fal mellett, minden rezdülésemmel tisztában van. Hallja a szívdobbanásomat, a légzésemet, pontosan tudja, milyen közel vagyok már. Ahogy odaérek hozzá, leguggolok mellé, és óvatosan adok egy puszit az arcára. Továbbra sem rezdül, még akkor sem, mikor újra felállok.

- Menj vissza az ágyadra! – szólal meg végül halkan, de a hangja parancsoló, és én gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedem. Két másodperc, és már újra törökülésben ülök az ágyam tetején. Nem akarom túlfeszíteni a húrt. Már így is emberfeletti… akarom mondani vámpírfeletti, amit ma este teljesített. Jasper kinyitja a szemét, és fejcsóválva néz rám.

– Alice-nek igaza van – mondja még mindig nem lélegezve. – Nincs még egy ember, akiben ennyi öngyilkossági hajlam lenne, mint benned.

- Csak szerettem volna megköszönni ezt a beszélgetést.

- Egy sima köszönöm is megtette volna.

Elhúzom a számat, mire vesz egy nagy levegőt, az elsőt azóta, hogy megengedte, hogy odamenjek hozzá.

– Megérte volna, ha a kis hálaakciód közben megöllek?

- De nem tetted! – a szeme kicsit dühösen villan, és tudom, hogy igaza van. Valóban megtörténhetett volna. – Ne haragudj! – sütöm le a szemem. – Nem fogok többet ilyen butaságot csinálni.

- Remélem is! – mondja szigorúan. – Általában nem vagyok ilyen erős. És most megyek. Lassan hajnalodik, és neked pihenned kell. Próbálj aludni! Holnap ilyenkorra már Edward is visszaér.

Edward említésére elmosolyodom, Jasper arcáról pedig eltűnik a szigorúság, ahogy feláll a földről. - Jó éjt, Bella!

- Neked is, Jasper! – mosolygok rá, mire a kilincs után nyúl. Már majdnem lenyomja, mikor megtorpan.

- Bella…

- Igen?

- Köszönöm - mondja halkan, és tökéletesen tudom, hogy ő nem a beszélgetésre érti. Vagy legalábbis nem csak arra. Hanem a bizalmamra, a bátorságomra.

- Szívesen – mosolyodom el újra. – Máskor is.

Visszakapja a fejét, a pillantásában hitetlenség, értetlenség, és egy kis düh, hisz megígértem, többet nem csinálok ilyet, majd megforgatja a szemét, és kilép az ajtómon.

Továbbra is mosolyogva nézek utána. – Büszke vagyok rád, Jazz – mondom halkan, de tudom, így is hallja. Szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy halványan elmosolyodik, majd még mindig elképedve megcsóválja a fejét.

Nem érti… azt, hogy az öngyilkossági hajlamom ezúttal csak a bizalomból fakadt. Bíztam benne. Ő sem érti miért, és én sem. De hát erről szól a barátság, nem? Feltétel nélküli bizalomról. És ez a beszélgetés talán egy jó barátság kezdete. Talán egy örökké tartó barátságé. És már csak egy döntés hiányzik ahhoz az „örökké"-hez.

Jasper ma este egy kicsit közelebb segített ahhoz a bizonyos döntéshez. Hisz Edward nem kér tőlem sokat. Egy igent egy másik igenért cserébe. Tulajdonképpen még így is én járok jobban, mosolyodom el újra.

Elhatározom, ha Edward legközelebb szóba hozza a dolgot, komolyan fontolóra fogom venni. Vagy talán már el is döntöttem? Nem tudom, de ha így is van, még nem merem bevallani magamnak.

Majd alkalomadtán ezt is megköszönöm Jaspernek. Hogy segített, hogy sok mindent tisztábban lássak.

Elmosolyodom, ahogy elképzelem, hogy reagálna erre az újabb köszönetakcióra, és ezzel a mosollyal elhelyezkedem az ágyban.

Késő van. Illetve már korán. Ideje aludnom.

Érzem Edward illatát a párnán, pedig ő nem is alszik. Talán csak az én kedvemért feküdt bele az ágyba. Elmosolyodom a gondolatra, majd inkább arról ábrándozok, hogy holnap este már tényleg itt lesz velem. Elképzelem, ahogy magához ölel majd, és ennek a gondolatnak a közepén magával ragad az álom. Egy álom, ahol újra csak ő ölel, immár egy örökkévalóságon át.


	2. Chapter 2

Egyedül ülök a nagy fehér ház verandájának lépcsőjén.

Már ez önmagában furcsa érzés lehetne, de nem az. Az egész házban csak ketten vagyunk, Edward és én. A többiek ki erre, ki arra.

Rosalie és Emmett még mindig a világot járják egyetem ürügyén. Carlisle dolgozik, valószínűleg késő estig, mint minden nap. Esme bement a városba valamiért, Alice és Jasper szintén. Ahogy Alice-t ismerem, biztosan vásárolnak. Huhhh… senkit nem láttam még annyit vásárolni, mint Alice. Én talán életemben nem jártam annyit ruhaüzletben, mint ő egy hét alatt.

Szóval csak mi ketten vagyunk az egész házban. Beszélgettünk, aztán olvastunk. De még az olvasás is földöntúli élmény Edwarddal, ahogy ül a kanapén, én pedig hanyatt fekve márványkemény combján nyugtatom a fejem.

Amikor lapoz, a szemem sarkából látom, hogy rám sandít, és elmosolyodik. Ilyenkor a szívem dupla ütemre kapcsol, amitől csak még szélesebb lesz a mosolya.

Hogy miért ülök akkor mégis idekint egyedül? Egyszerű… Mióta igent mondtam neki arra az őrültségre, hogy feleségül megyek hozzá, időnként nem tudok megmaradni zárt térben. Úgy érzem, összenyomnak a falak. Ilyenkor vágyom a szabadságra, a levegőre, a végtelenség érzésére, arra, hogy a tüdőmet teleszívhassam friss levegővel. Pedig tudom, ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, nem akar bezárni ezzel a házasság dologgal, és mégis… ilyenkor ki kell mennem a szabadba, és nagy levegőt kell vennem.

Mikor megemlítettem neki, hogy kijönnék egy percre, azonnal letette a könyvet, és velem akart tartani. De szelíden visszanyomtam, és megnyugtattam, hogy legfeljebb tíz perc múlva ott vagyok vele. Csak kettőt lapoz, és már vissza is tértem. Elhúzta a száját, mintha ez a tíz perc is végtelen hosszúnak tűnne neki. Pedig mi tíz perc egy vámpírnak? Csupán egy szempillantás… még annyi sem… és mégis. Úgy tűnik, egy pillanatra sem akar egyedül hagyni. Ez a tény jó érzéssel tölt el.

Szóval itt ülök a lépcsőn, és igazából nem gondolok semmire. A gyűrűmmel babrálok, egy percig bambulva a gyönyörű ékszerre, majd a pillantásom az erdőre siklik. Nézem a fákat, hallgatom a madarakat, majd a figyelmem újra visszatér a gyűrűre. Körbeforgatom az ujjamon, gyönyörködöm a kövében, ami még itt a napfény nélküli Forksban is csak úgy ragyog.

Hát, így hamar eltelik tíz perc, sőt, erős a gyanúm, hogy már hosszabb ideje kint vagyok, csak egyszerűen elfeledkeztem az idő múlásáról. Annyira elmerülök ebben a furcsán boldog merengésben, hogy a közeledő kocsit is csak akkor veszem észre, mikor már kibukkan a fák közül.

Alice kocsija, de csak Jasper ül benne egyedül. Furcsa… hol hagyhatta Alice-t? Ő küldte haza, mert látta, hogy gond lesz? Jaspernél sosem lehetett tudni, Alice azért is ritkán hagyta egyedül. Odahajt elém, és megáll velem egyvonalban, néhány méterre a lépcsőtől.

- Szia Bella! – áll meg a kocsival. – Csatlakozhatok hozzád?

- Szia! Persze – nézek rá bizonytalanul.

A szeme kissé sötétebb, mint az az olvadt karamella árnyalat, amit mindannyiuknál annyira szeretek. A többieknél azt mondanám, hogy ennek még nincs jelentősége, hogy még legalább egy hétig bírják minden különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül, de nála már életveszélyesnek számít. Főleg ha kettesben van egy emberrel. Nem mondom, hogy ez különösebb örömmel tölt el, de igyekszem nyugodt maradni. Ha félni kezdenék, csak még gyorsabban dobogna a szívem, amivel csak még jobban felhúznám.

Viszonozza fürkésző pillantásomat, és egy mindent értő félmosolyra húzódik a szája. Leállítja a motort, de nem száll ki a kocsiból, még a biztonsági övet sem kapcsolja ki, csak kissé felém fordul. Nem mintha az emberi erővel széttéphetetlen öv őt egy tized másodpercre is visszatartaná, ha nem bírna tovább ellenállni az illatomnak. Inkább csak gesztusnak szánja, megnyugtatásnak.

- Hol hagytad Alice-t? – próbálok rámosolyogni.

- Összefutottunk Esmével, így átadtam neki. Ő nagyobb élvezettel futkos vele egyik üzletből a másikba.

- Hogy bírod? – tör ki belőlem a vigyorgás, ahogy elképzelem a kissé divat- és vásárlásmániás Alice-t, ahogy beszabadul egy üzletbe, és mellette a mindig higgadt, talán túlságosan is nyugodt és türelmes Jaspert. Nincs két ennyire különböző ember… akarom mondani vámpír a föld színén, és mégis, milyen boldogok együtt. Nem hiába, az ő esetükben az ellentétek tényleg vonzzák egymást.

- Csak ritkán kapja el úgy a bolondóra, mint ma – mosolyodik el Jasper is. – Ilyenkor jobb olyan messzire elkerülni, mint engem.

Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézek rá, de továbbra is mosolyog. Csak a szeme komolyabb egy kicsit.

- Akkor most Esmével folytatják a vásárlást… - mondom, csak hogy a saját figyelmemet eltereljem.

- Igen. Edward?

Megfagy bennem a vér egy pillanatra, mert a kérdés arra irányul, hogy kettesben vagyunk-e.

– Odabent van – intek a ház felé a fejemmel.

- Az jó – tűnődik el Jasper, de nem tudom, hogy elég közelinek, vagy elég távolinak tartja Edward jelenlétét.

Ezen aztán mindketten elgondolkodunk egy percre, és én közben öntudatlanul, megint a gyűrűmmel kezdek babrálni.

- Szóval végre igent mondtál neki – téved Jasper tekintete a kezemre, egy olyan mosollyal, amiben benne van, hogy teljesen felesleges volt tiltakoznom a sors ellen, amit az ég nekem szánt, és ezt most végre én is beláttam. A pillantására egy másodperc alatt elpirulok, csak azért, hogy a következőben elsápadjak.

Nem könnyű Jasperrel beszélgetni. Nem… ez így nem igaz. Beszélgetni hihetetlenül könnyű vele. A problémát más okozza. Hogy kissé megnyugodjak, felidézem azt a múltkori beszélgetésünket. Bár akkor ő is sokkal… fesztelenebb volt. Talán mert akkor az tervezett volt, és felkészült rá… minden lehetséges módon… most pedig… csak úgy összefutottunk.

Hát… ez az igazi próbatétel a számára.

Mindenféle előkészület nélkül kibírni a jelenlétemet.

- Igen – válaszolok kis idő múlva a kérdésre is, mire összehúzott szemmel fürkész tovább.

- Mi döntötte el végül a kérdést? – teszi fel a felesleges kérdést, mert úgyis tudja, legalábbis sejti a választ. Vagy egy részét. Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetek a ház felé. Na majd pont úgy fogok erről beszélni, hogy ő is hallja. Jasper azonnal megérti, de végül vállat von.

- Edward előtt nincsenek titkok, Bella. Lehet hogy neked igen… de amit elmondasz… bárkinek… azt már ő is tudja. Mindegy, hogy mikor és hol válaszolsz a kérdésemre, már ha szándékodban áll válaszolni… ő előbb-utóbb meg fogja tudni.

- Tudom… és nem is áll szándékomban titkolózni előtte. Úgyis tudja a választ. Szeretem őt… hozzá akarok tartozni… örökre. És ha őt boldoggá teszi az, hogy ezt hivatalossá tesszük…

- Nem… - néz rám ravaszul mosolyogva Jasper. – Nem csak az ő kedvéért egyeztél bele. Vagy legalábbis a végén már nem.

- Áruló – nézek rá tettetett felháborodással.

- Csak egy kicsit – mondja, állva a pillantásomat. – Tudod, a család összetart.

- Hát, lesheted, hogy legközelebb mit mondok el… - aztán, ahogy pimaszul megint elmosolyodik, leesik, hogy neki sem kell elmondanom semmit. Elég nagy gyakorlata van az érzések megfejtésében. – Áh… na megálljatok, visszakapjátok. Mind a ketten.

- Állunk elébe – bólint rá Jasper, majd továbbra is engem vizslat. – De… valami aggaszt…

- Csak az egész cécó… az esküvő… nem szeretem én az ilyen nagy csődületet.

- A vámpírok? – kérdezi gyanakodva. Nem válaszolok, de neki nem is kell. – Senki olyan nem lesz itt, aki veszélyt jelentene rád. Rajtam kívül.

- Jaj, Jazz, hagyd már ezt! – rázom meg a fejem.

- Dehogy hagyom! – tiltakozik hevesen. - Majd, ha már nem kell miattad aggódnom… meg Edwardnak sem… akkor esetleg. Majd amikor nem kell erővel másra gondolnom a közeledben, és Alice nem kapaszkodik teljes erővel a kezembe, amikor egy helyiségben vagyunk veled – teszi hozzá megkeményedett hangon.

Egy pillanatra még látom, hogy elsötétül a szeme, de aztán gyorsan az erdő felé fordítja a fejét. Mielőtt bepánikolnék, az jut eszembe, hogy ez egy pontosan olyan helyzet, mikor sürgősen másra kell gondolnia, nem kellene visszaterelnem a figyelmét magamra valami hirtelen mozdulattal. Vajon mire gondolhat? Talán Alice-re. Biztosan. Mire egy perc múlva visszanéz rám, már majdnem olyan világos a szeme, mint korábban. Hihetetlen, hogy ezt most képes volt megcsinálni… teljesen egyedül

- De visszatérve az esküvődre… szerintem Tanyáék kedvelni fognak. És egy idő után te is őket.

- Mesélj rólunk! – kérem megint, mert rájöttem már, Jasper az, aki ködösítés nélkül, szépítés nélkül tárja elém a dolgokat. Nem állítom, hogy a többiek hazudnak, csak védik az érzékeny kis lelkemet. Legalábbis, ahogy ők látják. Úgy, mint amikor még a kezdet kezdetén Edward azt mondta, hogy minden pillanatban, mikor mond valamit, azt várja, mikor sokallok be és rohanok el sikítva, mert túl sok lett.

Jasper nem ilyen. Bár most nincs túl jó kedve, ez egyértelmű, még akkor sem, ha mosolyog. Lehet, hogy Alice teljesen kimerítette, és most nincs energiája, hogy távol tartsa magát tőlem.

- Carlisle többet tudna mesélni róluk. Régebb óta ismeri Tanyát. Bár, most hogy Irina bekavart… de ő nem lesz itt, úgy tudom, úgyhogy emiatt sem kell törnöd a fejed. A többieket egy mosollyal leveheted a lábukról. Ők nagyon hasonlítanak Carlisle-hoz. Úgy értem… ha valaki… legyen akár ember, akár vámpír, normálisan, jó szándékkal közeledik hozzájuk, egy hangos szavuk nincs. Tudom, természetes dolog, hogy félsz az ismeretlentől… De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nincs mitől félned. Edward és Carlisle sem engedne ide senkit, aki veszélyt jelent akár rád, akár a többi emberre nézve. Charlie-t sem kell féltened, Bella, és édesanyádat sem. Egy hajuk szála sem fog görbülni.

- És mi van, ha valaki észrevesz valamit? Úgy értem… túl sok ember lesz itt, nem fogtok lebukni? Charlie-n kívül aki sejtésem szerint se látni, se hallani nem fog aznap, mindenki árgus szemmel fog titeket figyelni. Tudod, hogy ti vagytok az aktuális rejtély Forksban…

- Bella, az emberek akkor sem veszik észre a nyilvánvalót, ha kiszúrja a szemüket. És most már ideje lenne megtanulnod, hogy miattunk nem kell aggódnod. Éppen elég gyakorlatunk van abban, hogy észrevétlenek maradjunk az emberek között. Különben is… nézz körül… mit vehetnének észre? Ugyanúgy élünk itt, mint bárki más, nem? Ha koporsók lennének a pincében, vagy koponyák a tv felett a polcon, vagy kínzókamra a garázsban, akkor azt mondom, lenne miért izgulnod. De semmi ilyesmi, igaz?

- Igaz – adom meg magam sóhajtva. Eszembe jut, hogy amikor én jöttem hozzájuk először, csupa ilyesmire próbáltam felkészülni. És akkorát csalódtam, mint a Himalája. Kellemesen. Edward akkor jót mosolygott rajtam.

- Aggaszt még valami? – tereli vissza a gondolataimat a jelenbe Jasper.

- Úgyis érzed, nem? – vonok vállat, bosszúsan. Néha kissé idegesítő, ha az embernek nincs magánélete. Valószínűleg beleőrülnék, ha Edward az én fejembe is belelátna. Jasper annyira nem vészes, csak érzi, amit érzek, de nem tudja, mit gondolok.

- Csak a tényt, hogy aggódsz – erősíti meg a gondolatomat.

- Annyira… abszurd… ez az egész – vonok vállat kínosan.

- Egészen pontosan mi is? - El tudsz engem képzelni… férjes asszonyként? Engem… pfff… pár héttel ezelőtt még gyerek voltam… most meg férjhez megyek… nem vagyok normális, az biztos – mondom fintorogva.

- Minden nehézség nélkül el tudom képzelni.

- Mondtam én, hogy áruló vagy.

- Ne így nézd a dolgot, Bella!

- Jah… végül is igazad van… - grimaszolok - nézzük onnan, hogy jó üzletet kötöttem. Egy esküvőt kibírok cserében azért, hogy örökre Edwarddal lehessek.

- Ezt azért így neki ne mondd a szemébe. Nem hinném, hogy örülne neki.

- Hisz most is hallja…

- Meg is kapod érte a magadét – mosolyodik el megint, de aztán túl hamar elkomolyodik. És ahogy ez feltűnik, úgy eszembe ötlik az is, hogy néhány perce már nem nézett rám. Ez nem jó jel. A tűrőképessége határait feszegeti. Ez nem lenne akkora katasztrófa, ha nem az életem lenne a tét a játékban. De most az, nagyon is. Ezt ő is tudja, így vesz egy nagy levegőt, és utána látom, hogy nem lélegzik tovább. Ez valamit segít neki, de attól még hallja az én légzésemet, a szívverésemet.

- Jasper, jól vagy? – nézek rá aggódva, és tudom, hogy a bal keze olyan erővel szorítja a kormányt, hogy akkor is elfehéredne a keze, ha nem lenne eleve hófehér a bőre.

– Azt hiszem ideje mennem – mondja elszántan, de most sem néz rám. Próbálom elűzni a rám törő pánikot, és nyugton maradni, pedig ösztönösen felpattannék, hiába tudom, hogy a mozgással megint csak még inkább magamra irányítom a figyelmét.

De abban a pillanatban, ahogy Jasper beindítja a motort, meghallom a hátam mögött Edward hangját. - Ne mozdulj! – mondja halkan, de parancsolón, és én szót fogadok.

Jasper úgy fordul meg a kocsival, hogy felsírnak a kerekek, és záporoznak a kavicsok mindenfele. Ösztönösen félrekapom a fejem, de szerencsére idáig nem érnek el. Mire visszanézek, már csak nyomát látom.

Mikor az autó elporoz az úton, Edward kisétál, és leül mögém a felettem lévő lépcsőre. Egy kis ideig nem szól, és én próbálom kitalálni, mi járhat a fejében. Amit kettőnkről mondtam, nem új neki, hisz szemtől szembe megbeszéltük, mi a véleményem a házasság dologról, és azt is tudja, miért egyeztem bele. Vagy legalábbis a nagy részét. Ez nem okozhatott meglepetést.

- Nem is mesélted, hogy beszélgettél Jasperrel – szólal meg végül.

Aggódik, mint mindig. Sejthettem volna, hogy erről van szó. Nem alaptalan a dolog, de ő mindig hajlamos túlzásokba esni, főleg ha rólam van szó.

- Megszidtad volna – hajtom le a fejem, és való igaz, azért nem említettem neki a múltkori éjszakai traccspartit Jasperrel, mert nem akartam további feszültséget szítani kettejük között. Hisz annak is csak a jóisten a megmondhatója, hogy azt a régi dolgot el tudták-e már felejteni.

- Az biztos – mondja Edward keményen. – Felelőtlenség volt. Mindkettőtök részéről.

- De nem történt semmi baj – mondom, és ahogy sóhajt, pontosan el tudom képzelni, hogy forgatja meg a szemét. – És különben is, Alice tudott róla – még egy sóhaj, és most azt hiszem, megcsóválja a fejét. – És olyan jól elbeszélgettünk.

- Úgy tűnik, bővülni fog a hármasunk – tűnődik el.

- Hármas?

- Majd rájössz – mondja, és hallom, hogy mosolyog. - Hárman szoktatok beszélgetni? Mármint te, Jasper és Carlisle?

- Igen. Jasper… maga az élő ellentmondás… és nem esik nehezére, hogy beszéljen is róla. Érdekes elgondolásaink szoktak születni hajnalra, hisz mindannyian elég filozofikus alkat vagyunk. Ennek ellenére butaság kettesben maradnod vele, amíg…

- Amíg ember vagyok… - fejezem be helyette a mondatot, amit ő nem tenne. – De… én kedvelem Jaspert.

- Ő is kedvel téged. De lesz időd vele beszélgetni, ha már te is közénk tartozol. Több is, mint elég, hidd el… Szeretném, ha megígérnéd, hogy… nem kísérted a sorsot. Tudom, hogy ez a hobbid…

- Ez nem vicces – szakítom félbe bosszúsan.

- Néha az – mondja kuncogva. – Bár ez az eset nem tartozik a murisabbak közé. Szóval… légy türelmes… kérlek… nem akarom még egyszer átélni azt, ami… akkor történt.

- Tudom. De Jasper azóta erősebb lett, hidd el! Hogy is szokta Alice mondani? Bízhatnál benne egy kicsit jobban.

- Bíznék én, ha nem rólad lenne szó – karol át hátulról, és mélyen beszívja a bőröm illatát. – Féltelek, te butus. Ez nem Jasper ellen irányul… tudom, hogy most a védelmedbe akarod venni. De semmi szükség rá. Jasper a testvérem… - sóhajt, és megint megrázza a fejét. – Bármi történt is… Szóval én nem azt mondom, hogy… ne barátkozz Jasperrel… csak azt, hogy várj egy kicsit!

- Meddig? – nézek hátra rá kihívóan.

- Egyezséget kötöttünk, emlékszel? Csak rajtad múlik – mosolyog szintén kihívóan. – Esküvő, aztán… te is szörnyeteg lehetsz, ha már ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá. De… visszatérve Jasperre… mit érthetett vajon azon, hogy nem csak az én kedvemért egyeztél bele a házasságba? Elmondhatnád nekem is, ha már ő tudja.

Jaj, Jazz, miért tetted ezt velem, bosszankodok magamban, de Edward várja a válaszomat.

- Tudod, hogy szeretlek – hajtom hátra a fejem a vállára, amivel annyit érek el, hogy megfeszül az állkapcsa, és visszatartja a lélegzetét. – Hopsz… - emelem fel a fejem. – Bocs. Szóval csak ennyi.

- Ezt tudom. De eddig is így volt, mégis kapálóztál a házasság ellen. Azt hittem, csak azért mentél bele, mert ezt szabtam feltételnek. Szóval?

- Nem tudom… komolyan. Úgy tűnik, idővel megbarátkozom a gondolattal. Már csak egy kicsit ijesztő.

- Jasper beszélt rá?

- Miből gondolod ezt? – nézek hátra kíváncsian.

- Beszéltetek róla, nem?

- Úgyis tudod.

- Nem mindent.

- Nem is kell mindent tudnod – vigyorgok rá.

- Vigyázz, a végén féltékeny leszek! Jasper lassan többet tud rólad, mint én – fenyeget meg tréfásan Edward.

- Úgy, mint Mike Newtonra annak idején? – vigyorodok el, ahogy eszembe jut, mennyire dühítette annak idején, hogy Mike próbál közeledni hozzám.

- A Newton kölyök csak ember… bár embernek is meglehetősen bosszantó. De úgy tudom, te a szörnyekhez vonzódsz. Vámpírok, vérfarkasok… ki tudja, mi jön még? Zombik? Boszorkányok? Yeti?

- Nem vagytok szörnyetegek. Sem te, sem Jasper, sem Jacob… a zombiról majd még vitatkozhatunk, ha eljön az ideje. És ne legyél féltékeny a testvéredre. Bár még nem tartozom hivatalosan a családodhoz, Jasper és Alice régóta olyanok, mintha a testvéreim lennének.

- Ennek örülök – ölel magához még szorosabban. – Szóval… tényleg örömmel jössz hozzám?

- Igen – súgom neki, még szorosabban simulva márvány mellkasához. Jó darabig ülünk így, mikor Edward elenged.

- Be kellene mennünk, mert megfázol.

Sóhajtva feltápászkodunk, és elindulunk befele. - Szerinted hova ment? – nézek tűnődve az útra, ahol Jasper eltűnt.

- Nem tudom. Remélem nem emberek közé. Bár mikor eltépett, csak a közeledből akart menekülni. Szerintem nincs messze. Talán még az útra sem ment ki. Vagy lehet, hogy megkereste Alice-t. Ne aggódj, tud vigyázni magára.

- Oké - adom meg magam, és a lassan leszálló este elől besétálunk a házba.

- Egy kicsit lehet, hogy igazad van – tűnődöm tovább.

- Ez általában így van. A hatalmas élettapasztalatom és bölcsességem az oka – néz rám kihívóan. - Most éppen miben is? – csak sejtelmesen mosolygok, és látom, hogy elhúzza a száját.

Még mindig frusztrálja, hogy nem lát a fejembe. De időnként még így is ráhibázik, mint most is.

– Tényleg Jasper beszélt rá?

- Nem beszélt rá. Csupán fél kézzel leszerelte az érveimet. De valahogy nem ez volt a döntő.

- Hát mi? Mondott valamit, ami meggyőzött? Amúgy…

- Amúgy mi?

- Ha megismered Jaspert… majd rájössz, hogy ő ritkán szól bele másnak az életébe, de amikor mégis, arra érdemes odafigyelni.

- Sejtem – nézek Edwardra tűnődve. – De tényleg nem szólt bele. Még csak a képességét sem használta… Csak az a lazaság… nem is, nem ez a jó szó… inkább természetesnek tartotta a dolgot, valahogy… csak nevetett azon, hogy kézzel-lábbal tiltakozom.

- Nekem is természetes – figyelmeztet Edward.

- Igen, de te… rá akartál beszélni… meg akartál győzni, hogy igazad van. És az érveink összeütköztek. Jasper egyszerűen csak szétrobbantotta az enyémeket, és várta, hogy mit kezdek azzal az érzéssel, hogy elfogytak az ellenérzéseim.

- Hm… szóval nálad ez működik? – méreget összehúzott szemmel Edward. - Azt hiszem… meg kell köszönnöm Jaspernek. De azért… a letolását is meg fogja kapni.

- Ne legyél túl szigorú hozzá!

- Bella… egyelőre tudnia kell… hogy hol a helye.

- Tudja. Nem csinál semmi olyat, amiből baj lehet.

- Ma nem ezt láttam. Kétszer is voltál veszélyben alig néhány perc alatt. Tudod, hogy ugrásra készen álltam, alig pár méterre tőled?

- Gyanítottam. De végül nem volt rá szükség, hogy közbelépj. Jasper tudja, mikor kell lelépnie.

- Ha pedig mégsem, arról te már nem fogsz tudni – veti ellen, és egyre jegesebbé váló hangján érzem, hogy kezd igazán mérges lenni.

- Ne légy ilyen – lépek közelebb hozzá. – Óvatos leszek, megígérem. Nem csinálok butaságot.

- Remélem is. Sem én, sem a család… nem bírna ki még egy olyan… incidenst. Rólad nem is beszélve.

- Én sem szeretném – ölelem át, majd kelletlenül kibontakozom az öleléséből. – Lassan haza kéne mennem, ha nem akarom, hogy Charlie éhen haljon.

- Rendben, hazaviszlek – bólint rá Edward sóhajtva, és már húz is maga után kifele.

Ahogy beülünk a Volvóba, Jaspert megszégyenítő porfelhővel indulunk az erdei úton. Miután kiértünk az útra, összefutunk a többiekkel is. Először Alice és Jasper jön velünk szembe, amitől kissé megnyugszom. Ha Alice vele van, akkor már nem lehet gond. Pár perccel később pedig Esme és Carlisle húz el mellettünk a fekete Mercedesszel.

Charlie még nincs itthon, így Edward is bejön velem, mikor hazaérünk. Gyorsan összedobok valami vacsorát, aztán mikor Edward megdermed egy pillanatra, tudom, hogy Charlie közeledik.

Adok neki egy puszit, de tudom, hogy vacsora után a szobámba fog várni.

Charlie még mindig elég morcos Edwardra, így inkább nem hozom szóba. Megkérdezem milyen napja volt, és egyéb apróságokról beszélgetünk. Evés után gyorsan elmosogatok, és jó éjt kívánva Charlie-nak, felmegyek a szobámba. Ahogy számítottam, Edward ott feküdt az ágyamon. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodva nézek rá, majd gyorsan elsietek fürödni.

A zuhany alatt rájövök, mi nem stimmel. Az előbb még nem ez az ing volt rajta.

- Te otthon voltál közben? – kérdezem, mikor visszaérek a szobámba.

- Gondoltam, míg megvacsoráztok Charlie-val, kétszer is megfordulok – mondja vigyorogva, majd elkomolyodik, és végül igazolja a gyanúmat.

- Beszélni akartam Jasperrel.

- És hogy fogadta? – kérdezem leülve az ágy szélére.

- Ahogy vártam.

- Vagyis egyetértéssel és csendes beletörődéssel - sóhajtok. Jasper már csak ilyen. Semmi sem hozza ki a sodrából. Semmi, kivéve egy ember közelsége. Jelen esetben az enyém.

- Tudja, hogy igazam van.

- Ugye nem voltál durva vele?

- Csak szépen megkértem, hogy legyen óvatosabb – mondja megnyugtatón.

- Azt fogja hinni, hogy én árulkodtam – mondom durcásan.

- Dehogy fogja. Pontosan tudja, hogy én is itt voltam veletek délután. Ne keress folyton hibát magadban!

- Előbb keresek és találok magamban, mint egy jó barátban. De ne vitatkozzunk ezen, jó? Tényleg nem haragudott meg?

- Nem, dehogy – húz magához Edward. - Ő tud várni. Van ideje, és elég türelmes típus. És most, hogy úgy döntöttél, mégis hozzám jössz, már nem is kell olyan sokáig várnotok, hogy tovább folytassátok a tereferélést.

- Hihetetlen vagy – mosolyodom el.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – A hihetetlen te vagy. Ezer szempontból. De most aludj! Itt leszek veled.

Egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal még közelebb bújok hozzá, és a pihe-puha párnánál sokkal kényelmesebb kőkemény vállán végül nyugodt, álomtalan álomba merülök.


	3. Chapter 3

Az esküvőmre készülök.

Még mindig azt mondom, nem vagyok normális, pedig tegnap még egészen jól el tudtam fogadni, hogy férjhez megyek.

Pedig mikor Edward először vetette fel az ötletet, azt hittem, viccel. Aztán meg mindent megpróbáltam, hogy lebeszéljem róla. És végül mégis igent mondtam.

Bolondok házába kéne zárni, és én még meg is érdemelném, nem úgy, mint szegény Alice annak idején.

Egész éjjel nem aludtam, bár még mindig ez volt a jobb, mint valami agyament rémálom. Pedig egy ilyen esemény biztos összehozott volna az agyamban egy sor olyan képet, amitől sikítva ébredek az éjszaka közepén.

És persze több sem kellett volna Charlie-nak, hogy az utolsó pillanatban lefújja az egészet, puszta aggódásból. Még nagyon élénken élnek benne azoknak az éjszakáknak az emlékei, amikor szüntelenül sikoltoztam a rémálmoktól, és mindezt Edward miatt.

Szóval most is meg lenne győződve arról, hogy Edward valami szörnyűséget követett el ellenem.

Alice, és valami érthetetlen csoda folytán Rosalie sürgölődik körülöttem, bár arra sem emlékszem tisztán, hogy kerültem ma reggel a Cullen házba, nem beszélve Alice óriási fürdőszobájáról.

Kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint egy kirakati baba, vagy nem is tudnám megmondani, mihez hasonlíthatnám a helyzetem. Alice-től már megszoktam, hogy divatmániás, a tökéletesre törekszik, és rajtam akarja tökéletesíteni fodrászi, kozmetikusi és divattervezői képességeit. És ami a legrosszabb, ennek érdekében képes rajtam órákig pepecselni.

Aztán, ha nem elégedett az eredménnyel, akkor kezdi elölről, tiltakozhatok bárhogy. Bár erre most nem lesz ideje, úgyhogy igyekszik mindent a legprecízebben csinálni.

Rosalie a hajamból próbál valamit kihozni, Alice pillanatnyilag a ruhámból. Reménytelennek látom a helyzetet. Silány az alapanyag, vakolhatjuk, ahogy akarjuk, akkor sem lesz jobb. Már éppen sikítva indulnék kiugrani az ablakon, mikor valaki halkan bekopog az ajtón.

- A vőlegény nem láthatja a menyasszonyt a szertartás előtt! – mordul fel Rosalie. Pár másodperccel később Alice elmosolyodik, Rosalie pedig elhúzza a száját. - Egye fene, te bejöhetsz – morogja végül.

Jasper surran be a résnyire nyílt ajtón, és szokás szerint meg is áll ott, egy lépéssel sem jön közelebb. Egy cinkos pillantást váltanak Alice-szel, összemosolyognak, majd a tekintete rám téved, és végigmér.

- Gyönyörű vagy – mondja végül egy elismerő mosollyal. Csak egy pillanatom van, hogy csúnyán nézzek rá, mert ahogy elfordítom a fejem, Rosalie véletlenül meghúzza a hajam, és én felszisszenek, majd inkább visszafordulok az eredeti irányba. - Nincs igazad – szólal meg újra Jasper, és nekem egy másodperc alatt deja vu érzésem támad.

Hallottam már ezt tőle. Egyszer, egy sok-sok hónappal ezelőtti este, mikor az egész család harcba szállt értem James ellen. Talán az volt az első alkalom, hogy közvetlenül szólt hozzám. Nincs igazad… akár dühös, haragos szavak is lehetnének, de ahogy ő szánja, vigasztaló, bátorító, erőt adó. Akkor arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy igenis méltó vagyok arra, hogy küzdjenek értem.

Akkor sem tudtam igazat adni neki… hát még most. Én? Gyönyörű? Persze… főleg két ilyen angyali szépségű tünemény között, mint Alice és Rosalie. Alice a maga tündéri arcával, és vidám, csíntalan mosolyával, Rosalie, pedig a Barbie-baba szépségével… Csak megrázom a fejem, mire Jasper vesz egy nagy levegőt, és egyik szemöldökét felhúzva megint megszólal.

– Akkor sincs igazad.

Alice elmosolyodik. Ismeri már annyira a párját, hogy nagyjából tudja, miről beszél, nem is kell gondolatolvasónak lennie. Rosalie azonban tovább bosszankodik.

- Igazán érdekfeszítő a társalgásotok, de nem gondolod, hogy feltartasz bennünket?

- Nem – vágjuk rá egyszerre Jasperrel, mire a szőkeség mindkettőnkre elég csúnyán néz. Nekem ebben nincs semmi újdonság, hisz mióta csak először találkoztunk, Rosalie mindig is csúnyán nézett rám.

Eleinte azt hittem szimplán utál, aztán azt, hogy egyszerűen csak bolondnak tart, amiért mindent el akarok dobni, amire ő vágyik. Most pillanatnyilag nem tudom, miért haragszik rám, de most még Jasperre is mérges. Alice is érzi ezt, így odalép a szerelméhez, és ad neki egy puszit.

- Menj és keresd meg Edwardot, biztos ő is izgul, legyél mellette. Mi lányok hadd készüljünk egymás között.

Jasper még egy kis ideig néz Alice ragyogó aranyszín szemébe, majd elmosolyodik és a kilincs után nyúl.

- Jasper ne menj el! – szólok utána, mert tudom, hogy a két lány buzgólkodásától tényleg sikítófrászt fogok kapni néhány percen belül, és amúgy is Jasper tűnik az egyetlen normálisnak a szobában. Már amennyire egy a véremre szomjazó vámpírt normálisnak lehet nevezni. Ennek ellenére még mindig őt választanám jelenlegi kínzásom helyett.

Rosalie ha lehet, még rondábban néz rám, némi csodálkozással vegyítve, hisz neki fogalma sincs arról, hogy már nem annyira távolságtartó a kapcsolatom Jasperrel, mint akkor volt, amikor ők Emmettel elmentek.

Alice viszont elvigyorodik, és a tiltakozásom ellenére kituszkolja a párját az ajtón. Aztán rám néz egy sanda mosollyal, majd nagy lelkesen visszatér a ruhámhoz.

Határozottan közelítek a téboly határa felé, mikor megérkezik anyám. Eddig Esmével végezték az utolsó simításokat a szervezési munkálatokban, de most úgy tűnik elszabadult. Így a gondolataim kissé felszabadulnak a két vámpírlány okozta stressz alól, csak azért, hogy egy újabba csöppenjek, ahogy anyám könnyfátyolos szemébe nézek.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő múlva, nekem évszázadoknak tűnik, Alice kijelenti, hogy végeztek, mire előkerítik valahonnan Charlie-t is.

A szertartásról nincsenek igazán tiszta emlékeim. Halványan rémlik, ahogy Charlie halálra vált arccal, sűrű torokköszörülések közepette kísér az oltárhoz, ami azt volt hivatva leplezni, hogy nem áll távol attól, hogy anyámhoz hasonlóan ő is elsírja magát. Esme is sírna, ha tudna, de így csak néz a fiára és rám, minden anyai szeretete ott sugárzik az arcán.

Carlisle szelíd mosolya ugyanolyan, mint máskor, csupán arany szemében látom, hogy boldog, hogy végre az utolsó gyermeke is megtalálta a boldogságát.

Mellettük Jasper hátulról magához öleli Alice-t, aki teljesen meghatva nézi munkája eredményét levonulni a lépcsőn.

Az eskü szövegéből semmire nem emlékszem, annyira kitöltötte az agyam Edward tökéletes arca, a gyönyörű szeme, és a tudat, hogy ez a kincs már hivatalosan is az enyém. Nem is volt hülyeség ez a házasság ötlet. Innentől kezdve, ha valaki csak ránéz Edwardra, kikaparhatom a szemét. Feleségi jogon… még csak nem is hibáztathatnak érte.

Amikor az eskü után Edward megcsókol, megszűnik számomra a tér és az idő, csak a szokásos szédülés térít magamhoz, és emlékeztet, hogy nekem még szükségem van arra, hogy lélegezzek. Edward pimasz-gúnyos mosolya aztán végleg magamhoz térít, hát még az, mikor elindul felém a tömeg, hisz mindenki elsők között szeretné kifejezni messzemenő boldogságát az ügyben, hogy mi egymásra találtunk.

Edward néha felkuncog mellettem, és arra gondolok, később még ki kell faggatnom, ki mit gondolt magában valójában. A gratuláló emberek lassan kezdenek elfogyni, amit nem is bánok, mert már elfáradt az arcom az udvarias mosolygásban. Ekkor azonban Edward megszorítja a derekamat, és követve a pillantását, kicsit meghűl bennem a vér.

Carlisle éppen Tanyáékkal beszélget, és úgy tűnik, ők is úgy gondolják, hogy miután az emberek kissé távolabb kerültek tőlünk, most már ők is idejöhetnek hozzánk.

Kicsit félek tőlük… bár most ez egy eléggé összetett érzés. Azt mindenki garantálta, hogy nem fognak bántani sem engem, sem a jelenlévő többi embert, de mit mondjak… eddig nem voltak jó tapasztalataim, ha idegen vámpírokkal találkoztam. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kis idővel, vámpírok számára nagyon is kis idővel ezelőtt Tanya gyengéd érzelmeket táplált Edward iránt, aki most már az én… férjem.

Jó ég… mikor fogom tudni ezt a szót akár csak magamban is kimondani egy kínos fintor nélkül?

Edward érzi, hogy milyen feszült vagyok, így ad egy puszit a halántékomra.

- Nyugi – súgja a fülembe, de hát miért is lenne hatásos? A hangja lágy, dallamos, mint mindig, szinte elolvadok tőle, de hogy mit mond, az nem jut el az agyamig. Ennek ellenére néhány másodperc múlva észrevétlenül megnyugszom, és akaratlanul is visszamosolygok az épp megint felénk pillantó Carlisle-ra. Ez a hirtelen változás azonban feltűnik. Egy hitetlen mosollyal megcsóválom a fejem, és körülnézek.

Jasper a verandán áll, a korlátra támaszkodik, és egy halvány mosollyal még mindig engem néz.

- Köszönöm – súgom neki, és tudom, hogy még ilyen távolságról, ekkora tömegben is hallja. Rám kacsint, és visszafordul Alice-hez. Edward nem tudja hova tenni a helyzetet, és most ő követi az én pillantásomat. Még az utolsó pillanatban látja az éppen elforduló Jaspert, és ő is elmosolyodik.

- Mondtam én, hogy az élő ellentmondás. Elszánt védelmező, és veszélyes ellenség…

- Ebbe most ne menjünk bele – mosolygok én is, mert tudom, ha most védeni kezdem Jaspert, az hosszú beszélgetés lenne, de Tanya és csapata közeledik felénk, így már Edward sem tud reagálni.

Eleinte kicsit zavarban vagyok, de hála Jaspernek a félelmem eltűnt. És nem kis elégedettséggel veszem tudomásul, hogy ők is zavarban vannak. Talán csak Edward és Carlisle a kivétel. De alig néhány perc kell csak hozzá, hogy oldódjon a hangulat, és már jóval fesztelenebbül tudunk beszélgetni. Végül anyám és Charlie is csatlakoznak hozzánk, ami egy kis időre megint megrémít, de úgy tűnik, nekik semmi nem tűnik fel.

Ahogy telik az idő mindenki egyre jobban érzi magát, bár időnként elkapok egy-egy fürkésző pillantást Mike, Jessica és néhány más ember részéről is. Vizslatják a helyet, az ismeretlen embereket… vagy legalábbis ők úgy tudják, azok… csak akkor sütik le a szemüket, mikor észreveszik, hogy figyelem őket. Ez annyira jellemző Forksra… soha nem történik semmi. Ha mégis, akkor nem nyugszanak, míg meg nem fejtik a titkot.

De most esélyük sincs, szerencsére.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy Tanya és csapata magunkra hagyott bennünket, Edward megdermed. Ahogy ránézek, a szeme több árnyalattal sötétebb, mint akár csak egy perccel ezelőtt is volt.

- Mi a baj? – nézek rá ijedten.

- Valaki beszélni akar veled – néz hidegen, gúnyosan az erdő felé. Összevonom a szemöldököm, de azért rájövök, ki az, aki ilyen reakciót válthat ki Edwardból.

– Jacob? – teljes a döbbenetem.

Rosszul esett, hogy nem jött el, pedig még Billy és Sue is elfogadta a meghívást. De most, hogy itt van, még jobban meglepődtem.

- Menj! – int a fejével Edward Jacob fele, aki éppen akkor bukkan ki a fák közül, és magamra hagy.

Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen normálisan kezdtünk beszélgetni, csúnyán összevesztünk Jacobbal. Egy olyan butaság miatt… erről még Edwardot is meg tudtam győzni. Mármint, hogy minden aggodalma butaság ez ügyben. De Jacob nem volt hajlandó ezt megérteni… iszonyú dühös volt. Nem állt messze az átváltozástól, és már komolyan kezdtem félni tőle, mikor Edward visszatért.

Jacob ettől csak még dühösebb lett, de szerencsére Edwardnak sikerült elküldenie anélkül, hogy bárki észrevett volna bármit. Ahogy kilépünk a fák közül, megpillantom Jaspert. Néhány méterre az erdő szélétől, lezserül áll, mintha csak az embereket figyelné. Edwarddal kisétálunk az erdőből, és megállunk mellette.

- Jól vagy, Bella? – kérdezi továbbra is a tömeget fürkészve.

- Remekül – mondom halkan, de a fogaim még mindig összekoccannak a dühtől és a félelemtől, amit mindketten tökéletesen éreznek. Jasper a képességének köszönhetően, Edward pedig egyszerűen abból, amilyen feszült vagyok.

- Nem engedtük volna, hogy bajod essen – mondja Edward, miközben hátulról átkarol. – Idióta vérfarkas… - sziszeg még dühösen. - Mindig tudja, hogy kell elrontani a dolgokat.

- És te ezt csak úgy hagyod, Edward? – néz végre felénk Jasper.

- Ami megtörtént, azon én már nem tudok változtatni. Utána mehetnék, és… - vet egy sötét pillantást az erdő felé. - De nem akarom még jobban elrontani a dolgokat – mondja, ahogy érzi, hogy megborzongok a karjaiban.

– De te segíthetnél – néz a testvérére Edward. - Ahogy akarod – fordul vissza az emberek felé egy rá jellemző sanda mosollyal Jasper, és pillanatokon belül érzem, hogy eláraszt a nyugalom.

- Kösz, Jasper! Újra – mondom lehunyva a szemem, és élvezem, ahogy a feszültség távozik az izmaimból, és végre újra bírok rendesen lélegezni.

- Bármikor – válaszol, majd vetve rám egy féloldalas pillantást, elsétál.

A továbbiakban próbálok úgy tenni, mintha az előbbi kis incidens nem történt volna meg, és hála a családomnak – a réginek és az újnak is – sokkal könnyebben megy, mint gondoltam volna. Tudom, hogy egyszer majd ki kell engesztelnem Jacobot, de ennek nem most van itt az ideje. Ráérek majd akkor törni a fejem rajta, ha visszajöttünk a nászútról.

Késő délután Edward magához ölel. - Ideje indulnunk – súgja a fülembe.

- Még mindig nem árulod el hova megyünk?

- Eszemben sincs. Köszönj el szépen Reneé-től és Charlie- tól, és már itt sem vagyunk.

- Jó ég, Charlie… láttad mostanában? – nézek Edwardra, mert eszembe jut, hogy már két órája sem hallottam apám hangját.

- Emészt… de nem könnyű neki – vigyorog rám Edward. – Köszönj el Reneé-től, aztán odaviszlek hozzá. Nem akart senkivel bájvigyorogni, így inkább kívül maradt a tömegen. Ebben azt hiszem olyan, mint te.

- Ebben is – sütöm le a szemem egy mosollyal. Ha valaki úgy két évvel ezelőtt ezt mondja, biztos elküldöm a fenébe. Mostanra viszont beláttam, hogy sokkal több mindenben hasonlítok apámra, mint hittem, és azt is, hogy ez jó dolog.

Elindulok, hogy megkeressem anyámat, és tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődök, hogy Carlisle és Esme társaságában találom meg. Carlisle-t már akkor megkedvelte, mikor tavaly Phoenixben találkoztak, és hát Esmét nem lehet nem kedvelni.

Viszont ahogy engem meglát, újra szipogni kezd, és a nyakamba borul. Carlisle-lal összemosolygunk anyám válla felett, és bíztatón megveregetem a vállát. - Ne sírj, anyu! – mondom neki, mire elmosolyodva felnéz, és csak bólogat. – Hamarosan mennem kell.

- Persze, persze – mondja, és már megint kerülgeti a sírás. Odalépek Carlisle-hoz, aki melegen megölel. - Érezzétek jól magatokat, Bella – mondja végül mosolyogva, mikor elenged. - Te sem vagy hajlandó elárulni, hogy hova megyünk?

- Edward fejvesztés terhe mellett megtiltotta – mondja sajnálkozó arccal. - Nem fogsz csalódni – lép hozzám Esme is, aki bár kicsit tartózkodóbban mint a párja, de azért szeretettel ölel magához.

– Még egyszer sok boldogságot! – mondja, mikor elenged.

Ebben a pillanatban Edward is odalép hozzánk, és ő is elköszön a szüleitől.

- Gyere, keressük meg Charlie-t is – mondja végül, így még egyszer búcsút intünk a többieknek, és Edward a kert egy kevésbé zsúfolt része felé vezet. Apám valóban ott bujkál, ahol senki nem találhat rá.

Mikor meglát, elmosolyodik, majd szorosan megölel. Kicsit jobban viseli a dolgot, mint Reneé, de azért látom rajta, hogy ki van borulva. Elbúcsúzunk Charlie-tól, és még én is meglepődök rajta, de ez jobban megvisel, mint hogy anyámtól el kellett köszönnöm. Fura… nincs még két éve, hogy apámmal élek, most mégis valahogy közelebb érzem magamhoz, mint Reneé-t.

Talán azért, mert életemnek egy sokkal nehezebb időszakában volt mellettem, mint anyám, és kitartott. Jóban, rosszban, ahogy mondani szokás. De végül is ezen is túlestünk, és Edward már a kocsi fele vezet, mikor a derült égből lecsap rám egy tornádó.

Nem tudom, hogy a szélviharokat milyen osztályokba sorolják, de minden bizonnyal ez lehetett a legsúlyosabb, ami Forksra lecsapott az utóbbi néhány száz évben.

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy anélkül mész el, hogy elköszönnél tőlem? – kérdezi a tornádó, és a hangja meglehetősen hasonlít Alice-re, csak még egyelőre semmit nem láttam belőle, mert a Rosalie kreálta hajkölteményem szétzuhant, és most éppen eltakarja a szememet. Aztán ahogy újra kivilágosodik, Alice megint átölel, majd egyszerűen felkap, és körbeforog velem.

- Annyira örülök neked, Bella! Még egy testvérem van! – csicsereg a fülembe.

- Tegyél le, tegyél le! – paskolom meg a vállát, és óvatosan körülnézek. Alice-nek, a törékeny termetével nem szabadna képesnek lennie arra, hogy engem a levegőbe emeljen. Szerencsére úgy tűnik, senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy mi történt. Mikor végül talajt érzek a talpam alatt, megnyugszom.

– Én is örülök, Alice. El nem tudom mondani, mennyire.

Két méterre tőlünk ott áll Jasper is. Ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik, egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Gratulálok, Bella! – mondja halkan. Alaposan szemügyre veszem, de közben máris érzékelem, hogy Alice és Edward is feszültté válik mellettem. Én azonban nem törődöm velük.

- Megengeded? – kérdezem Jaspert. Vesz egy utolsó nagy levegőt, és körülnéz. Azt azonban nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mit jelent ez a pillantás. Jelentheti azt is, hogy ha már az egész napot kibírta emberek között, akkor eggyel több vagy kevesebb már nem számít, de azt is, hogy ennyi szemtanú előtt talán képes lesz uralkodni magán. Végül egy hosszú pillanatig összenéznek Alice-szel, és a háta mögött összekulcsolva a kezét, bólint.

- Gyere! – mondja, de látom a szemem sarkából, hogy Alice közelebb sasszézik hozzá. Lassan teszem meg azt a néhány lépést, ami közöttünk volt. Amikor odaérek hozzá, megint lehunyja a szemét, mint a múltkor, és ugyanolyan rezzenéstelenül áll. Óvatosan megölelem, de még a teljes bizalmam ellenére is majd frászt kapok, mikor megszólal.

- Isten hozott a családban, húgocskám – súgja a fülembe, mire elönt a boldogság, és ehhez most kivételesen semmi köze nincs a képességének. Egyszerűen csak boldog vagyok, hogy hozzájuk tartozhatok. Edwardhoz, és a többiekhez is. Pár másodperc után elengedem, mire kinyitja a szemét, és Edwardra néz. Nem tudom, mit mond neki a gondolataival, de Edward odalép hozzám, és átfogva a derekamat egy kicsit messzebbre húz.

- Ma már eleget kísértetted a sorsot – mondja. – Tényleg ideje indulnunk.

- Érezzétek jól magatokat – kiált utánunk Alice vigyorogva, és egészen addig integetett utánunk, míg az autónkat el nem nyelték az erdő sűrű lombjai.


	4. Chapter 4

Néhány héttel később…

A fájdalomtól összegörnyedve fekszem az óriási fehér kanapén. Rosalie egy vizes kendővel törölgeti a homlokom. Jólesik a gondoskodása, de arra gondolok, hogy a jéghideg keze, vagy bármelyiküké, talán még jobban segítene csillapítani a lázamat.

Most is csak Rose van mellettem, mint napok óta elég sokszor. A többiek a vérmérsékletüknek megfelelően próbálnak megoldást találni a problémámra, vagy egyszerűen csak megemészteni a történteket.

Carlisle eleinte próbálkozott szép szóval meggyőzni, mondván, hogy az életem a tét, de mikor látta, hogy nem megy semmire, inkább valamilyen orvosi segítségen kezdte el törni a fejét, hogy ha eljön az ideje, fel legyen készülve mindenre. Leginkább az én megmentésemre koncentrál, és ez az, ami nekem nem tetszik.

Edward hangulata ingadozik az éktelen düh és az elhaló hangú könyörgés között. Egyik sem tetszik, még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy nem rám dühös igazán, csak aggódik miattam.

Jacob hasonlóan reagál, és szinte hihetetlen, de életükben először egyetértenek Edwarddal. Sosem hittem volna, hogy erre sor kerül, és főleg azt nem, hogy ellenem.

Esme még nem foglalt állást, talán még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy irántam, vagy a leendő gyermekem iránt erősebb az anyai ösztöne. Hát, cudar egy dilemma lehet ez is, mint most mindannyiunké.

Alice és Jasper messzire elkerülnek. Alice azért, mert Jacob jelenléte zavarja a látását, és a baba is fekete folt előtte. Ez frusztrálja és dühíti egyszerre. Jasper pedig menekül az engem újabban folyamatosan körbelengő vérszag elől. Nem mintha a saját illatom nem lenne elég ok arra, hogy messzire elkerüljön.

Csak Rosalie tart ki mellettem. Illetve mellettem a fenét. Pontosan tudom, hogy az én életem semmit nem jelent neki. Csak a babáé. Épp ezért tökéletes védelmező a számomra. Nem érdekli, hogy velem mi történik, ahogy engem sem, csak a babával legyen minden rendben.

Mindenkit a rá jellemző csökönyösséggel üldöz el mellőlem, aki csak egy szóval is megpróbál ártani a kicsinek. Most, hogy összegörnyedek a fájdalomtól, erősen átkarolja a vállamat, és megnyugtató szavakat suttog a fülembe. Ennek ellenére csak nyöszörgésre vagyok képes, ahogy a fájdalom belülről készül darabokra szakítani.

Ösztönösen sikoltozni szeretnék, de inkább összeszorítom a számat, hisz azt már senki nem bírná elviselni. Még talán Carlisle sem, akinek pedig kötélből vannak az idegei.

És nekem nem az a célom, hogy még jobban a baba ellen hangoljam őket. Így is épp eléggé elszántan küzdenek ellene… vagyis értem. De most ez a kettő ugyanaz, és ebbe beleőrülök. Velük együtt.

Ahogy enged a görcs, és kissé lazulnak az izmaim, hátrahanyatlok a kanapén, és Rose visszatelepszik mellém a földre. Mikor kopognak az ajtón, csak magában morog, amiből legfeljebb a „mindenki maradjon, ahol van"-t hallom ki. Ennek ellenére az ajtó kinyílik, és Jasper lép be.

Egy pillanatig sem foglalkozik Rosalie-val, inkább rám néz. - Bella, beszélhetnék veled?

- Majd pont te hiányzol Bellának – morog tovább Rosalie. – A stresszel csak ártasz neki.

Jasper az ajtóra pillant, mire Rosalie dühösen felmordul. Tudom, hogy félreérti a helyzetet. Azt hiszi, Jasper őt szeretné ajtón kívül tudni, pedig csupán nekem szólt a jelzése, mondván, hogy leül az ajtó mellé, és nem jön közelebb. Megszorítom Rose kezét.

– Nyugi… nem lesz semmi baj – mondom, majd Jasperre nézek. – Bízhatok benned?

- Csak mint mindig – néz rám kifürkészhetetlenül.

Nem nyugtat meg ezzel a mondattal, ahogy gesztenyebarna pillantásával sem. Semmi jót nem jelent, de ugyanakkor nem is meglepő, hisz valószínűleg az egész házban érzi a vérszagot. Nem tudom, hogy képes egyáltalán megmaradni a környéken. Ennek ellenére itt van, és türelmesen várja a válaszom.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, majd Rosalie-ra pillantok. – Magunkra hagyhatsz bennünket.

- Majd ha fagy – sziszeg Rosalie.

- Nem lesz semmi baj. Jasper nem fog bántani.

- Nem úgy néz ki – ellenkezik továbbra is a szőke lány.

- Rosalie, csak egy kis időt kérek – próbálja meggyőzni Jasper is.

- Ha Bellának egy haja szála is meggörbül – fenyegeti meg a testvérét Rosalie, de mielőtt tovább fajulnának a dolgok, megszorítom a kezét.

- Menj nyugodtan!

Rosalie-nak villámokat szórnak a szemei, ennek ellenére egy ruganyos mozdulattal felpattan a padlóról, és kivágtat a szobából. Várakozásteljesen nézek Jasperre, de egyelőre nem szólal meg, csak továbbra is engem vizslat. Ettől viszont kezd elkapni a harci méreg. Olyan érzésem van, hogy ő is győzködni akar, csak nem tudja, hogyan kezdjen hozzá.

- Dühös vagy – állapítja meg végül. – Rám?

- Az attól függ, mit akarsz.

- Nem akarlak bántani… tényleg beszélgetni szeretnék.

- Na persze – mondom egy gúnyos fintorral.

- Miért nem hiszel nekem? – kérdezi Jasper hunyorítva.

- Miért pont te lennél a kivétel? Az egész család nekem esett, te miért ne tennéd? – kérdezem már egészen felemelve a hangom. – Ne akard nekem bemesélni, hogy te nem azért jöttél, hogy meggyőzz arról, amiről senki más nem tudott. Nem érdekel! Sem a többiek véleménye, sem az, hogy te milyen új érveket tudsz felhozni, amit eddig senki! Fogd fel, hogy te sem tudsz eltéríteni…

- Felfogtam – mondja halkan, de közben érzem a belőle áradó nyugalmat, ahogy elborít, és minden bosszúságomat, minden félelmemet elfújja, mint a tavaszi szél.

- Ne csináld, Jasper, kérlek… ne akarj befolyásolni… ez nem fair! – kérlelem immár én is normális hangnemben.

- Nem akartalak befolyásolni. Csupán szerettem volna rávilágítani, hogy ha kiabálsz velem, engem Edward fél percen belül kihajít innen.

Egy sóhajjal belátom, hogy igaza van. Sőt, azon csodálkozom, hogy Edward, az én túlbuzgó védelmezőm még nem áll kettőnk között. Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy csupán egy ajtó választja el tőlünk.

- Mit szeretnél, Jasper? – kérdezem sóhajtva.

- Már mondtam. Nem akarok neked esni… sem fizikailag, sem érzelmileg… csupán néhány dolgot megérteni.

- Nem akarsz lebeszélni? – kérdezem, mire megrázza a fejét. – Meggyőzni, hogy nincs igazam? – újabb fejrázás. – Rávilágítani arra, hogy nem vagyok normális?

- Ilyet senki nem mondott neked, Bella.

- De gondoltak.

- Ezt Edwardtól kellene megkérdezned.

- Pfff... Hát persze – fintorgok megint. Majd életem szerelme a szemembe fogja mondani, hogy őrültnek tart. Még akkor sem, ha tényleg úgy van. De a tekintetem visszatér Jasperre.

– Miért?

- Mit miért?

- Miért nem akarsz meggyőzni arról, amiről a többiek?

- Valóban érdekel? Nem biztos, hogy tetszeni fog.

- Tudod, hogy mindig érdekel a véleményed.

- Nos, rendben. Úgy gondolom, hogy a te életed, Bella. Jogod van úgy élni… vagy nem élni, ahogy akarod. Felelősségteljes, felnőtt nő vagy, még akkor is, ha egyesek ezt hajlamosak elfelejteni. Szóval… ahogy nem kötözhetünk az ágy lábához, hogy ne mehess oda, ahova akarsz… úgy nem köthetünk erőszakkal az élethez sem, ha te úgy érzed, képes vagy feláldozni… a gyermekedért – mondja lehajtott fejjel.

- Képes vagyok, ha szükséges.

- Tudom.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Jasper! – győzködöm arról, amiről a család többi tagját már több mint egy hete.

- Nem tudhatod. Fura, de még Alice sem tudja. Ez még nekünk is elég frusztráló, hát még neki.

- Szegény Alice – mosolyodok el. – Milyen kínban lehet. Már Jacobtól is a falnak szokott menni, és akkor most még a kicsit sem látja – simogatom meg a hasam.

- Ha tudnád, hogy ki van akadva – néz fel, és a szeme már megint sötétebb.

- Miért kínzod magad, Jazz? – kérdezem gyengéden, és persze érti, hogy mire gondolok. Még ha nem is lélegzik, tudatában van az engem körüllengő vérszagnak. Ez nem segít neki abban, hogy önmaga tudjon maradni.

- Jól vagyok – szűri az összeszorított fogai között. – Kibírom. Inkább tereld el a figyelmemet.

- Mivel?

- Próbáld elmagyarázni nekem azt, amit a többiek nem értettek meg. Hátha nálam sikerrel jársz.

- Hogy miért akarom ezt a kisbabát? Hogy miért nem engedem, hogy elvegyék tőlem, még akkor sem, ha esetleg belehalok?

- Igen. Miért akarod őt még az életednél is jobban, mikor azt sem tudhatod, hogy mire számíthatsz…

- Jasper… ő belőlem van… belőlem és Edwardból. Ő nem lehet rossz. Egyszerűen képtelenség.

- Miért lenne az?

- Mert… mert egyikünk sem rossz… nem örökölhetett rosszat egyikünktől sem.

Gyenge kis érv, és tudom, Jaspert sem győzte meg. De a ragaszkodás érzését képtelenség szavakba önteni, még akkor is… sőt főleg akkor, ha tudattalan anyai szeretetből fakad.

- Mondjuk, hogy ezt elfogadom. De téged elpusztíthat… tudattalanul, akaratlanul… egyszerűen azért, hogy éljen.

- Tudom, hogy emiatt aggódtok… mindannyian. De nem így lesz.

- Bella! – szakít félbe szigorúan. - Legalább önmagadban… szembenéztél már ezzel a lehetőséggel? Ne… ne is válaszolj… ez csak rád tartozik. Ha úgy érzed, ő fontosabb neked, mint a saját életed… csak a te döntésed, mit teszel. De legalább saját magadnak ne hazudj!

- Nem fogok, Jazz – mondom, és lassan könnyes lesz a szemem. – Igen, szembenéztem már a lehetőséggel. De bízom benne, és bízom magamban, hogy elég erősek leszünk, hogy mindketten túléljük.

- Tudod, hogy Edward nem ilyen optimista?

- Tudom.

- És azt is tudod, hogy ha választania kell, téged választ?

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy csak ezért teszi, amit tesz. Nem akar elveszíteni.

- Így van, Bella. Ne feledd… te vagy az ő másik fele.

- Nem felejtem el – mosolyodok el halványan. Akkor mondta ezt nekem Jasper, mikor először beszélgettünk kettesben. – De akkor sem engedhetem, hogy elvegye tőlem a kisbabámat. Ő az én testemből van, az én véremből táplálkozik…

- Nem csak a tiédből – mondja Jasper, és éles hangja mellett elfeketedő szeme is figyelmeztet arra, hogy ne nagyon emlegessem a vér szót előtte.

- Jó, igazad van. Nem csak az enyémből. Vámpír… vagy inkább vámpír, mint ember. De ettől még nem szörnyeteg. Ahogy egy… hagyományosan… táplálkozó vámpír sem feltétlenül szörnyeteg… csak élni akar.

- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan – néz rám jeges pillantással Jasper. Konok arcot vágok, mire megcsóválja a fejét. – Én még emlékszem, hogy néztél ki, mikor hazajöttél Olaszországból.

- Az azért volt, mert féltem, hogy újra elveszítem Edwardot.

- Igen, azért sikoltoztál hetekig álmodban, még akkor is, ha Edward karjaiban aludtál el.

Elfojtom az ösztönösen újra kikívánkozó sikoltást, ahogy az a nap eszembe jut. Sok szörnyű pillanata volt, de talán az egyik legrosszabb az volt, mikor rádöbbentem, hogy az a sok ártatlan, gyanútlan ember mind meg fog halni. Sokkoló volt akkor átélni, és most is ugyanolyan sokkoló felidézni.

- Csak… olyan sokan voltak… fogalmuk sem volt… és mind… meghaltak… ez… annyira borzasztó… - suttogom.

- Sokan… - süti le a szemét egy olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel Jasper. – Ha egymás mellé pakolnád azokat az embereket, akiket én öltem meg az évek során, nagyobbfajta tömeget kapnál. Ennyit arról, hogy ki szörnyeget, és ki nem az.

Ránézek, és a pillanatnyi döbbenetem azonnal sajnálattá változik, ahogy továbbra is lesüti a szemét. Az ő képessége nélkül is pontosan tudom, mit érez. Gyűlöli magát azért az időszakért.

- Jazz, miért beszélünk erről? – kérdezem vigasztalón, és már mozdulnék, hogy odamegyek hozzá, de rám mordul.

- Maradj, ahol vagy! Te tényleg idő előtt meg akarsz halni? Ha már magadra nem gondolsz, akkor legalább a kisbabádra… - amilyen hirtelen kitört, olyan hirtelen hallgat is el.

A térdére hajtja a fejét, én pedig moccanni sem merek. - Sajnálom, Bella – néz fel két perc múlva.

- Hagyd… az én hibám volt, megint meggondolatlan voltam. De… miért… hoztad fel… azt a dolgot?

- Csak… rá akartam mutatni, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik.

- Az ember változik, Jasper… a vámpírok is. Mindenkinek van esélye megváltozni. És te éltél a lehetőséggel.

- Máig nem értem, miért bízol bennem – csóválja a fejét hitetlenül. - De nem én voltam a fő téma, ha jól emlékszem.

- Valóban. Mit szeretnél még tudni?

- Egy kicsit sem érted meg Edwardot?

Egy pillanat alatt ellágyulnak a vonásaim. – Dehogynem. Pontosan értem. Félt… fél, hogy elveszít. Reszket értem… Tudja, milyen érzés… elveszíteni… és ez most csak még rosszabb lenne neki, mint a múltkor… hisz most már belekóstolt a tudatba, hogy örökre együtt lehetünk. Annyira… szeretem azért, hogy így félt – mosolyodok el. – De nem az a megoldás, amit ő annak gondol.

Hirtelen nyilall belém a fájdalom, és befogom a saját számat, hogy ne sikoltsak fel. Tudom, hogy az első nyekkenésemre azonnal itt teremne mindenki, elsőként holtversenyben Edward és Rosalie. Ahogy egy perc múlva fel tudok egyenesedni, Jasper halkan megszólal.

- Megéri?

- Igen, megéri – válaszolom habozás nélkül, mire a legnagyobb döbbenetemre Jasper elneveti magát. - Mi van? – nézek rá elkínzott arccal, de csak megrázza a fejét, és tovább kuncog magában. – Elárulnád már, hogy mi olyan vicces?

- Csak eszembe jutott, hogy alig több, mint két hónappal ezelőtt még úgy tiltakoztál az esküvő ellen, mintha Edward minimum a víz alá akarná nyomni a fejed. Most meg elszánt anyatigrisként véded a közös gyermeketeket.

- Mondtam már… az emberek változnak.

- Csak érdekes tapasztalat – mondja kissé elkomolyodva – összehasonlítani azt a kislányt, aki akkor voltál, a mostani éneddel. Készen állsz – mondja végképp elkomolyodva.

- Mire? – nézek rá értetlenül néhány másodpercig, majd leesik a tantusz, és nagyot koppan. De nem hagyja, hogy megszólaljak.

- Készen állsz – szűri a fogai közt, és lehunyt szemmel hátradönti a fejét. – Ez a szerencséd – mondja, és látom, ahogy megfeszül az állkapcsa. Ebben a pillanatban Edward tépi fel az ajtót.

- Jasper! Kifelé… most! – parancsol a testvérére.

Jasper kinyitja a szemét, és néhány másodpercig dühösen mered Edwardra. Aztán pislog kettőt, és lehiggad annyira, hogy felpattanjon, és kifele induljon. Csak akkor merek utána szólni, mikor egy vonalba ér Edwarddal.

- Jasper… köszönöm!

- Mit? – kérdezi halkan, de nem fordul felém.

- Mindent – súgom neki.

Nem szól semmit, csak a feszült tartása enged egy hajszálnyit, mikor kilép az ajtón.

Edward sóhajt, és odajön hozzám. Mielőtt még elmerülnék a gondolataimban, leül mellém, és megcsóválja a fejét.

- Nem értem.

- Egészen pontosan mit is? – nézek a szemébe, ahol tényleg látok némi zavarodottságot. Először arra gondolok, hogy megint a felelőtlenségünkről akar papolni valamit, de aztán úgy érzem, ezúttal más zavarja.

- Jasperrel bármiről beszélhetsz, bármit felhozhat, nem akadsz ki… ellenben velem szemben olyan könnyen felkapod a vizet. Miért?

- Tényleg nem érted? Pedig ez olyan egyszerű – fogom meg a kezét, és a mosolyomtól még jobban összezavarodik.

- Mondd el! – kéri, és látom rajta, hogy tényleg szeretné megérteni, és azt is, hogy hiába győzködtem a múltkor, azért még mindig féltékeny Jasperre.

- Jasper veled ellentétben nem szerelmes belém, csak szeret… ebből kifolyólag nem megvédeni akar mindentől és mindenáron… hanem megadni… a szabadságomat… az önálló döntés lehetőségét… anélkül, hogy a saját igazáról győzködne.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy valamit rosszul csinálok? – kérdezi eltöprengve.

- Még mindig nem érted… teljesen normális, ahogy reagáltok… mind a ketten. Neked, mint a szerelmemnek… a férjemnek… leendő gyermekem apjának – itt elfintorodik, de nem hagyom, hogy eltérítsen az eredeti gondolatmenetemtől – az a dolgod, hogy szeress, és vigyázz rám… hogy megvédj… és ez néha azzal jár, hogy összeütközünk. Hisz annyira féltesz, hogy időnként korlátoznál is azért, hogy megvédj mindenféle vélt vagy valós veszélytől. Ezzel szemben Jasper, aki a barátom… nos, ő támogat, bármiben, még akkor is, ha hülyeséget csinálok. Ez nem mindig biztonságos, de… egy barát már csak ilyen. Szóval… a szerepeteknek megfelelően viselkedtek – vigyorodom el egy kis időre.

- Szóval akkor jól csinálom? – mosolyodik el ő is halványan.

- Hát persze – mondom, és adok egy puszit az arcára. Örülök, hogy sikerült kissé megnyugtatnom, úgyis állandóan olyan feszült mostanában.

- De ez akkor sem fair! – fakad ki két perccel később.

Hogy Jasper elmondhatja a véleményét, és nem szeded le a fejét.

- Végighallgattad a beszélgetésünket Jasperrel?

Lehajtja a fejét, mint a kisgyerek, akit süticsenésen értek. – Igen.

- Akkor pontosan tudnod kéne, hogy Jasper nem mondta el a véleményét. Eddig a percig nem tudom, hogy ő maga mit gondol a helyzetről. Mióta csak bejött, tényeket állapított meg, és kérdéseket tett fel. Azt akarta, hogy képes legyek kimondani, amit gondolok… hogy tisztán, összefüggéseiben lássam a dolgokat. Egy kicsit… mintha kívülről szemlélném a helyzetet… elfogulatlanul.

- Jasper mindig tudja, mire van szükséged. Én miért nem?

- Mert te is elfogult vagy – nevetem el magam, mire felkapja a fejét.

- Átkozottul kezdő vagyok ilyen dolgokban.

- Ez bosszant, igaz? – piszkálom meg egy kicsit.

- Inkább segíthetnél, ahelyett, hogy cikizel – villant rám egy féloldalas mosolyt, amit már vagy egy hete nem láttam, és úgy hiányzott. – Persze, hogy elfogult vagyok, hisz szeretlek.

- Nem is mondtam, hogy ez baj. Ha rólad van szó, én is ugyanolyan elfogult vagyok. Azt hiszem, ez elég bonyolult dolog… nem várom el tőled, hogy értsd, mikor én magam sem értem – vigyorgok tovább, majd elnyomok egy ásítást.

- Ideje aludnod egy kicsit – simogatja meg az arcom, és egy sóhajjal belátom, hogy igaza van. Fáradt vagyok. Hihetetlenül jólesik elfeküdni az ágyon. Edward betakar, ad egy puszit, és odaül mellém a földre, hogy foghassa a kezem, míg alszom.

Békésen elmosolyodom. Ha időnként nem törne rám a fájdalom, egészen idilli lenne a helyzet. Mielőtt még elaludnék, az agyamba tolakodnak Jasper szavai. Készen állsz… vajon tényleg készen állok? Régóta eltökélt szándékom, hogy csatlakozom hozzájuk, és sokszor, egy-egy elhamarkodott helyzetben majdnem sikerült is rávennem őket.

Most, így visszagondolva, valóban meggondolatlan lett volna. De most… úgy érzem, felnőttem emberként, és talán eléggé felnőttem ahhoz is, hogy vámpírrá váljak. Ha mindketten túléljük ezt… ami ránk vár… igen, valóban készen állok. Kicsit megnyugtató érzés, hogy ezt más is így látja, és ez a gondolat ellazít annyira, hogy Edward kezét fogva végre el tudjak aludni.


	5. Chapter 5

Három héttel később…

A második emeleti üvegfalnál állok, és Nessie-vel együtt figyeljük az erdőt.

Mennyivel másabb így látni, hogy a zöldnek millió féle árnyalatát képes megkülönböztetni a szemem. Nessie és én is tudatában vagyunk, hogy Edward a hátunk mögött ül a kanapén, és bennünk gyönyörködik. Nessie éppen befejezte a beszámolóját a tegnap délutánjáról, amit Rosalie-val töltött, én pedig nem győzök újra és újra csodálkozni rajta, hogy mekkorát nőtt megint tegnap óta.

Lassan hozzászokom a kiélesedett érzékeimhez, így az út felé kapom a fejem, pedig a közeledő autó még éppen csak letért a műútról a ház felé tartó rejtett földútra.

Ahogy közeledik megismerem Alice kocsijának a hangját, de tudom, hogy Jasper ül csak benne, mert Alice Esmével a városban beszélt meg találkozót.

- Edward…

- Igen? – lép mellém azonnal.

- Vigyáznál egy kicsit Nessie-re?

Elvigyorodik, de a szemében az van, hogy egy hete még bárkinek leszedtem volna a fejét, aki Nessie-nek szólítja a lányunkat, most pedig már nekem is természetes.

Aztán óvatosan néz rám. - Hova mész?

Lepillantok az épp most érkező kocsira.

- Áh… Jasper… ha vele leszel, kicsit nyugodtabban engedlek ki a látókörömből. Vigyázni fog rád.

Csúnyán nézek rá, mire vállat von. - Tudom, nincs szükséged rá… de mégis… jobban szeretem a tudatot, hogy nem vagy egyedül.

- És már nem vagy féltékeny rá?

- Dehogynem… mindenkire, aki él és mozog. De Jasper a testvérem… és bízom benne. Főleg, hogy most már nem kell féltenem téged tőle. Szóval menj csak nyugodtan – mosolyog rám, aztán átveszi tőlem Nessie-t, aki mosolyogva kapaszkodik az apjába, és máris mesél neki valamit.

Lefutok a lépcsőn, és éppen akkor lépek ki az ajtón, mikor Jasper kiszáll a kocsiból.

- Szia! – köszönök rá mosolyogva, és miután gyorsan végigpásztázta a környéket a különleges érzékével, és megállapítja, hogy minden rendben, ő is elmosolyodik.

– Van pár perced? Szeretnék beszélni veled.

- Szia Bella! Majd megszokod az idő végtelenségét… van kedved sétálni?

- Persze, mehetünk.

Felém nyújtja a kezét, de egy pillanatig habozok megfogni. Nem kell már félnem tőle, csupán az jut eszembe, Edward száz százalék, hogy figyel bennünket, és ez tuti nem fog segíteni legyőzni a féltékenységét.

Jasper mosolya azonban legyőzi ezt a gondolatot, és megfogom a kezét. Három hét telt már el, mégis újra és újra meglepődök, hogy nem érzem hidegnek a bőrüket. Hisz most már az enyém is ugyanolyan hideg, így az érintésük sokkal melegebbnek és gyengédebbnek tűnik, mint régen.

Elindulunk az erdő felé, de kissé elmerülök a gondolataimban.

Amit meg akarok beszélni Jasperrel, nem könnyű, még akkor sem, ha vele valóban mindenről tudok beszélni. Eszembe jut, amit nem is olyan régen mondott. Hogy ki milyen könnyen tud beszélni a vámpír voltáról, nagyban attól függ, mennyire fogadta el a sorsát. Hát nekem már előre volt lehetőségem felkészülni rá, most mégis zavarban vagyok.

Bár leginkább nem a vámpírrá válásom ennek az oka, sokkal inkább az, hogy úgymond, kilógok a sorból. Hogy más vagyok, mint amilyennek vártak, hogy leszek. Még én sem értem, miért, és ez az, amiért nehéz akár a gondolataimat, akár a kérdéseimet szavakba önteni. Látom a gyanakvásukat, az értetlenségüket, ami egy kicsit bosszant, de ugyanakkor meg is értem.

Már benn járunk az erdőben, mikor megtorpanok. Mivel nem engedem el a kezét, Jasper is megáll, és rám néz.

- Nagyon utálsz? – nézek Jasperre.

Összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz vissza rám. – Kellene? – kérdezi végül. Lesütöm a szemem, mire elmosolyodik. – Nem, Bella, egyáltalán nem utállak. Gyere, menjünk!

- Fussunk! – csillan fel a szemem.

- Miért? – néz rám óvatosan.

- Szeretek futni – vigyorgok, és eszembe jut, milyen rosszul voltam, mikor először éltem át Edwarddal ezt az élményt. Milyen buta voltam… nincs mámorítóbb, mint a sebesség, ahogy a szél az arcomba csap.

- Egy feltétellel – mondja Jasper. – Mellettem maradsz.

Tudja, hogy most még gyorsabb vagyok, és simán lehagynám. Hiába, a friss erőt nem lehet lepipálni. Elhúzom a számat.

- Bella, amíg velem vagy, az én felelősségem, ha bármi történik. Semmi kedvem Edward szemrehányásait hallgatni, ha elkóvályogsz mellőlem, és történik valami.

- Tudom – szorítom meg a kezét. – És köszönöm, hogy vigyázol rám. Melletted maradok, megígérem.

Egy halvány mosollyal elengedi a kezem, megelőlegezve a bizalmat. Jólesik… most tudom csak igazán, milyen érzés lehetett neki, mikor én emberként feltétel nélkül bíztam benne. Összemosolygunk, és eliramodunk.

Most is élvezem, ahogy elszáguldanak mellettünk a fák, de ennek ellenére megtartom az ígéretem, Jasper mellett maradok. Főleg, mert úgy tűnik, konkrét célja van, és én kíváncsi vagyok, hova visz.

Negyed óra múlva fékezünk csak le, és még szerencse, hogy Jasper idejében szól, különben megtanulhattam volna repülni, ami még egy vámpírnak is nehezen kivitelezhető. Igaz, hogy a sziklaszirt csak úgy tíz méterrel magasodik itt a tenger fölé, és ebben a testben nem estem volna nagyot, de még így sincs kedvem a jéghideg vízben megfürödni.

Kisétálok a szikla peremére, és néhány percig csak élvezem a végtelen látóhatár okozta szabadság érzését. Gyönyörű, háborítatlan környék.

- Nagyon szép ez a hely – fordulok Jasperhez, aki a hátam mögött áll, és mosolyogva figyel.

- Igen, az. Én is nagyon szeretem. Az elemek tökéletes találkozási pontja. Főleg viharban… mikor villámlik. A tűz, a víz, a föld és a levegő… - töpreng el, és leül mellettem a földre.

Lenézek rá, majd én is letelepszem mellé, de én vele ellentétben továbbra is a végtelen tenger fele fordulva.

- De… - néz rám elgondolkodva – egyelőre biztosan nem a filozofálásomra vagy kíváncsi. Hallgatlak.

Nagy levegőt veszek, és továbbra is azon töprengek, hogy fogalmazzam meg, amit akarok.

- Ez nem könnyű… - szólalok meg végül.

- Dehogynem, Bells – mosolyodik el, de nem néz rám. Apám szokott így hívni, és néha Jacob, de nagyon jó érzés most Jaspertől hallani. – Akarod, hogy segítsek? – kérdezi, miközben lazán hátradől, és a könyökére támaszkodva fürkészi tovább az erdőt.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem.

- Rendben. Szóval, miért kellene utálnom téged?

- Mert… - megint elakadok. Valahogy úgy kellene megfogalmaznom az egészet, hogy Edwardot kihagyjam belőle. Mert egy csomó mindent tőle tudok, ő pedig a többiek gondolataiból. Ezt most főleg az Jasperéből. Szóval nem fair, hogy elmondta nekem, nekem pedig nem szabad kiadnom őt. – Mert… szóval biztosan csalódást okoztam.

- Nekem? – kérdezi látszólag közömbös hangon.

- Neked.

- Miért is?

- Mert biztos könnyebb lenne neked, ha… úgy értem, megkönnyebbülnél… nem… nem tudom a jó szót… ha olyan lennék, amilyennek lennem kéne. Úgy értem, hogy… ha nekem is küzdenem kéne, mint neked.

- Ezt Edward mondta neked? – szakít félbe. Puff neki… ennyit arról, hogy fedezem Edwardot.

- Hát…

- Persze, hogy ő mondta. Mit is pontosan?

- Hogy csalódott vagy, amiért nekem olyan könnyen megy – ismerem be elhúzva a számat.

- Csalódott… - ízlelgeti a szót. – Nem… ez megint nem a legjobb szó. Bár… részben lehet, hogy igaza van. Egy kicsit lehet, hogy csalódott vagyok. De nem miattad. Örülök, hogy nincs részed ebben a mindennapos szenvedésben. Talán csak… tudat alatt azt reméltem, hogy lesz egy társam ebben a tébolyban… valaki aki megérti, min megyek keresztül. Hogy nem én leszek az örökös legújabb vegetáriánus.

- Sajnálom, Jazz – teszem a vállára a kezem.

- Dehogy sajnálod – néz rám, majd halványan elmosolyodik. – És nem is kell. Tényleg örülök, hogy nem kell ezen keresztülmenned. Nem vágytam arra, hogy bántanom kelljen, ha úgy alakul a helyzet. De meg kellett volna tennem. Néha még most is úgy érzem, ugrásra készen kell állnom. Főleg olyankor, mikor nem érzem előre, mit fogsz reagálni.

- Tudom. És hálás vagyok, hogy vigyázol. És szeretnélek megkérni, hogy a továbbiakban is figyelj rám!

- Nem haragszol érte? – vet rám egy pillantást oldalra.

- Dehogy… olyanokat védesz, akiket szeretek. Az apámat, Nessie-t, Jacobot… és engem saját magamtól. Köszönöm, Jazz!

- Ez a legkevesebb egy testvérnek – mosolyodik el halványan. Sötétarany szeme továbbra is az erdőt fürkészi. Mégis, a tekintete olyan más, mint régebben volt. Nyílt, nyugodt, nyoma sincs benne a feszültségnek, az örökös erőfeszítésnek, ami eddig jellemezte. Hát… ha csak ennyit nyertem volna, már megéri. De ez csak a töredéke az egésznek.

- De… - nézek rá, még mindig kicsit nyugtalanul.

- Igen?

- Tényleg nem haragszol? Nem vagy… csalódott, igen, ez a jó szó… Mindig mindenki téged tart… - nem tudom befejezni a mondatot. Mit mondhatnék? Hogy a leggyengébbnek? Vagy a legveszélyesebbnek?

- A leggyengébb láncszemnek? – vállat von. – Meg lehet szokni ezt a szerepet is. És igazuk van.

- De most lehetett volna máshogy. Alakulhatott volna úgy… hogy én sokkal gyengébb láncszem leszek, mint te.

- Figyelj, Bella! – fordul felém teljesen, így már csak az egyik könyökére támaszkodva. – Attól, hogy te is szenvednél, nekem semmivel sem lenne könnyebb. De… talán két dologgal. Az egyik, amint már mondtam, hogy nem lennék olyan átkozottul egyedül ezzel az érzéssel. A másik pedig, hogy ha minden percben rád kellene figyelnem, kicsit elterelné a figyelmem. De ettől még a saját szomjúságom ugyanúgy gyötörne. Ez ellen akkor sem tehetnék semmit.

- Sajnálom, Jasper!

- Ne, nem kell… tulajdonképpen annyira nem szörnyű. Főleg most, hogy nem kell ellenállnom a csábító illatodnak – kacsint rám. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… ha nem olyan közvetlen a kísértés… mint… amikor közvetlenül érzem a vér szagát – tudom, hogy megint a születésnapomra gondol, csak nem akarja kimondani – akkor annyira nem szörnyű. Ki lehet bírni, még ha nem mindig könnyű, akkor is.

- Régen… fogalmam sem volt, mit érezhetsz – tűnődök el. – Most azért már van elképzelésem.

- Igen. Te is veszítettel már el a fejed – mosolyog rám, talán bocsánatkérően, nem is tudom. Talán azért, mert vele is előfordul néha, talán azért, mert akkor neki kellett megállítania. – Tudod, milyen érzés.

- Mikor nekiugrottam Jacobnak… - megcsóválom a fejem, ahogy felidézem a pillanatot. – Kimondhatatlanul dühös voltam. Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagyok ilyet érezni.

- Tudom.

- Érezted?

- Persze. Különben nem lehettem volna elég gyors, hogy megállítsalak. Mindig legalább egy lépéssel előtted kell járnom.

- Kösz még egyszer. De ez normális? Mármint ilyen intenzíven érezni…

- Nem csak az érzékeid erősödtek fel, hanem az érzelmeid is. Bár, ha nem csal az emlékezetem, te emberként is meglehetősen intenzíven éreztél.

- Talán igazad van. Iszonyúan dühös voltam…

- Féltetted a lányodat. Nincs ebben semmi meglepő. Sem abban, hogy dühös voltál, sem abban, hogy nekiugrottál a farkasnak.

- Jasper…

- Semmi bajom vele – von vállat. – Bár érdekes dolgok várhatók még a helyzet ilyetén alakulásától.

- Mondj erről még valamit! – kérem, mert bár igyekszem megérteni a dolgokat, sokszor nem egyszerű.

- Mit mondhatnék… a lányod olyan neki, mint az éltető levegő.

- Nem hiszem, hogy pontosan értem azt az egészet… de fontos neki Nessie… az élete árán is megvédené… és Nessie is kedveli. Ez nekem elég.

- Még mindig Nessie az első, igaz?

- Így van – mosolyodom el a lányomra gondolva. Bármire képes lennék érte.

- Az idő végül igazolta a döntésedet – állapítja meg komolyan Jasper.

- Látod… megmondtam én előre, hogy nem lesz semmi baj – vigyorodok el kissé önelégülten, de ahogy Jasper arcára nézek, leolvad az arcomról a mosoly, és lesütöm a szemem. – Tudom… tudom, hogy csak Edwardnak köszönhetem, hogy életben vagyok… nevezzük így. Sosem leszek képes meghálálni neki.

Jasper vet rám egy pillantást, majd újra visszafordul az erdő fele. Hosszú ideig nem szólunk semmit, mindkettőnknek elkalandoznak a gondolatai.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Jazz? – töröm meg végül a csendet.

- Mi lenne, ha egyszer nemet mondanék? – kérdez vissza egy elfojtott mosollyal.

- Kihívnálak szkanderben, mint Emmettet, és ha nyernék, kérdezhetek – vigyorodok el. Jasper sandán néz rám.

– Ne hagyd figyelmen kívül, hogy én nem Emmett vagyok. A nyers erő nem mindig a legcélravezetőbb megoldás. Amúgy pedig… Emmett lehet, hogy erősebb nálam, de időről időre alulmarad, ha kihív valamiben.

- Ez roppantul bosszantja, igaz?

- Általában igen. De néhány elveszített visszavágó után feladja.

- Hogy csinálod?

- A rutin, meg az évek… vagy hogy szokták az emberek mondani – vigyorog Jasper. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… mindegyikünk azt a tulajdonságát használja, ami a legerősebb…

- Ha ezt Emmett hallaná, gazdagabb lennél egy újabb kihívással.

- Ő pedig egy újabb vereséggel – von vállat Jasper. – De mit is akartál kérdezni?

Elkomolyodom, ahogy eszembe juttatja az előbbi gondolataimat.

- Visszatérve Nessie-re… a lányok hogy viselik?

- Imádják… de ezt te is tudod. Nem erre vagy kíváncsi.

- Valóban… szóval arra gondoltam… még ha te nem is vagy csalódott… ők lehet, hogy ki vannak akadva rám. Talán még Alice-t viseli meg a legkevésbé, de Esmé… aki elveszítette a kisbabáját… és Rose, akinek már emberi életében is az volt az álma, hogy gyereke lehessen… most biztos utálnak, hogy nekem lehet, nekik pedig nem.

Jasper olyan hirtelen ül fel, és fordul felém, hogy megrezzenek tőle. Megfogja a kezem, és a szemembe néz.

- Bella, figyelj rám! A családból senki nem utál téged. Esme a legkevésbé, ő talán nem is képes ilyen érzésekre… és hidd el, most már Rose is meg fog békélni veled. Visszatérve Nessie-re… ne értsd félre, amit most mondani fogok… de őt egy kicsit mindannyian magukénak érzik. Sőt, nem csak a lányok, hanem mi többiek is. És Rose-nak nagyon jólesett, hogy hozzá fordultál segítségért… most büszke magára, hogy segített neked végigcsinálni. Szóval jó lenne, ha egyszer és mindenkorra kivernéd a fejedből ezt a csacsiságot, hogy valaki is utál téged közülünk.

- Úgy tűnik, ezt a hülye aggodalmaskodást is sikerült magammal hoznom az emberi életemből – mondom fintorogva.

- Bella, a vámpíroknak is van lelkiismeretük… már amelyiknek… nem ez a baj. Sőt, ez sokat tud segíteni. De miattunk nem kell aggódnod… bízhatsz mindannyiunkban. Főleg, ha belegondolsz, hogy Edward azonnal nekiugrana annak, aki rosszat gondol rólad vagy Nessie-ről.

- Ez igaz – látom be, majd újra elvigyorodok. – Tudod, hogy Edward féltékeny rád?

Jasper felemeli, és jól megnézi az összekulcsolt kezünket. – Kölyök – sóhajt megcsóválva a fejét. – Egyszer majd felnő, ne aggódj!

- Te tényleg így látod őt, igaz?

- Másfél évszázaddal fiatalabb nálam.

- Jó ég… én ebbe bele sem tudok gondolni.

- Tudom. Majd száz év múlva beszéljünk erről újra.

- Szavadon foglak – fenyegetem meg tréfásan Jaspert.

- Rendben – egyezik bele. – De most lassan sötétedik. Ha nem viszlek haza, Edward a keresésünkre indul.

- És ez baj? Csak nem félsz tőle? – ugratom tréfásan.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez a szituáció túlságosan jót tenne a féltékenységének.

- És ha későn érünk haza, Alice is féltékeny lesz, igaz? – hunyorítok Jasperre.

- Nem, Alice nem lesz féltékeny… pontosan látja, mi történik.

- Edward is olvas a gondolataidban, mégis féltékeny.

- Talán nem az én érzéseimtől tart, hanem a tiédtől, amit nem lát.

Teátrálisan utánzom Jasper előbbi megnyilvánulását.

– Kölyök.

Jasper elneveti magát, majd egy laza mozdulattal felpattan, és felém nyújtja a kezét.

- Menjünk.

Megfogom a kezét, mire felránt magához. Már indulna, de én visszahúzom. - Jazz… köszönöm.

- Minden alkalommal meg fogod köszönni? – kérdezi egy félmosollyal.

- Amíg csak meg nem unod.

- Nincs mit, Bells. Öröm veled beszélgetni. És ha sikerült néhány aggodalmad eloszlatni, már megérte. De most induljunk. Futhatunk is, ha szeretnél – forgatja meg a szemét. Felcsillan a szemem, mire megint elneveti magát, és elindulunk.

Félúton lehetünk, mikor valami ismeretlen illat csapja meg az orrom. Jasper is lassít, végül megállunk.

- Mi ez? – kérdezem kíváncsian.

- Macska – válaszol Jasper, és látom, hogy a szemében már fellobbant a tűz.

- Ilyen messze vagyunk otthonról? – kérdezem meglepődve, hisz Forks környékén fényévekre nem él nagyobb macskaféle.

- Eléggé. Velem tartasz? – invitál Jasper egy rögtönzött vadászatra.

Az ajánlat csábító, de a szomjúság a torkomban nem éget annyira, hogy ne tudjak nemet mondani. Tudom, hogy Nessie már vár. Nem is kell válaszolnom, Jasper az arcomról is leolvassa a választ.

- Hazatalálsz?

- Remélem.

- Csak kövesd a nyomot, amin idejöttünk.

- Rendben. Jó vadászatot! – mosolygok még rá, aztán mindketten eliramodunk. Ahogy Jasper is mondta, a szagunk alapján könnyedén hazatalálok. Alig negyed óra telik el, és máris a ház előtt fékezek le.

Nessie éppen Rosalie-val játszik valamit, és durcásan veszi tudomásul, hogy ideje lefeküdni.

Hazamegyünk a mi kis házunkba, és ágyba tesszük Nessie-t, majd Edwarddal kiülünk a lépcsőre.

- Nos, mindent megbeszéltél Jasperrel, amit akartál? – kérdezi mosolyogva, miközben átöleli a derekamat.

- Igen.

- És milyen volt Jasperrel most beszélgetni? Így, hogy nem pattanásig feszültek az idegeitek?

- Megnyugtató. Hihetetlenül. Mármint… nem azért, mert lenyugtatott… és nem is azért, mert már nem kell félnem tőle… valahogy…

- Látom, önmagát adta – vigyorog Edward.

- Úgy valahogy – viszonzom a mosolyát. - Hol hagytad?

Csak vállat vonok.

- Vadászik? – forgatja meg a szemét, mire kap egy féloldalas mosolyt.

Úgy látszik, ezt hamar eltanultam tőle.

– Ha a közeljövőben kihal a vadállomány a Forks körüli erdőkben, az Jaspernek lesz köszönhető.

- Nincs olyan közel.

- Hol jártatok? – kérdezi némi gyanakvással.

- Fogalmam sincs – vallom be őszintén. A tájékozódó képességem is határozottan javult, bármikor visszatalálnék arra a helyre, ahol a délutánt töltöttük Jasperrel, de a térképen nem tudom elhelyezni, merre lehet. – De szép hely volt.

- Hát, akkor nem kellett volna Jaspert rászabadítani a környékre.

- Ne cikizd már a bátyádat – pirítok Edwardra. – Nem tudsz kitalálni valami jobb elfoglaltságot?

- Ami azt illeti, tudnék – csókol a nyakamba, és nekem több se kell, hogy elkapjon a szenvedély. Egy perc múlva már bent vagyunk a házban, és ha már alvásra nincs szükségünk, a lehető legjobb dologgal ütjük el az időnket reggelig.


	6. Chapter 6

Az elmúlt négy hét során összesen kétszer tértem vissza erre a helyre. Erre a helyre, ahova Jasper hozott el alig néhány nappal azelőtt, hogy eltűntek.

Első alkalommal, mikor idejöttem, Alice-re és Jasperre gondoltam.

Hiányoztak.

Alice mindig vidám csicsergése, szívet melengető mosolya és a lelkesedése minden lehetetlen dolog iránt. És Jasper állandó békét sugárzó, mindent értő halvány mosolya.

Nélkülük valahogy nem volt igazi. Hozzá tartoztak az egészhez, ami nélkülük nem volt egész.

A második alkalom pedig még szomorúbb volt. Akkor talán nem is voltam teljesen tisztában vele, de búcsúztam az élettől. Az épphogy csak megtalált boldogságomtól, az új családomtól, a gyermekemtől… Nessie-t próbáltam minden áron megmenteni, de fogalmam sem volt van-e értelme próbálkozni, van-e esélyünk elrejteni őt a Volturi elől, megtéveszteni Demetrit, aki állítólag minden idők legjobb nyomkövetője.

Mégis megpróbáltam.

Az én halálom nem igazán izgatott, talán csak annyi miatt, hogy ilyen kevés idő adatott nekünk Edwarddal, szinte csak a lányom miatt aggódtam.

És most megint itt vagyok.

Most, amikor vége mindennek, és a várakozásainkkal ellentétben túléltük mindannyian.

Jó ideje állok már a szirt szélén, mintha az örökösen a partot ostromló hullámok a lelkemet is tisztára mosnák lassan.

Teljesen elmerültem a gondolataimban, de még így is észrevettem a közeledő lépteket. Nem mozdultam, de az összes érzékemet abba az irányba fordítottam.

Csendes léptek voltak, így még az orrom nélkül is megállapítottam volna, hogy nem ember a közeledő, aztán megismertem az illatát is, és elmosolyodtam.

- A nyomod nélkül is sejtettem, hogy itt talállak – hallom meg azt a hangot, amit az elmúlt egy hónapban olyan sokszor hiányoltam.

Megfordulok, és látom, hogy Jasper komolyan fürkész, csak a szája sarkában bujkál egy alig látható mosoly. Szélvészként suhanok hozzá, és ölelem át. Annyira jó, hogy itt van. Annyira hiányoztak mindketten azokban a nehéz hetekben, mégis, amit tettek, végül az lett a kulcsa a helyzetnek. Nélkülük talán elveszítettük volna Nessie-t, és ha harcra került volna a sor, akkor másokat is.

Egy másodpercre inog csak meg, utána máris stabil támaszként áll a lábán. Ő is átölel, és magához szorít egy percre.

- A megkönnyebbülés, amit érzel, leírhatatlan – szólal meg végül halkan. – Képtelen lennék szavakba önteni.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam, vajon mit érezhet, de végül csak megráztam a fejem.

– Akkor miért szeretnék inkább sírni?

- Bells… - megsimogatja a hátam. – Ez teljesen normális reakció. Az elmúlt hetek végtelenül nehezek voltak. Ott lebegett a fejed fölött a halál, a párod és a gyermeked elvesztése. És nap mint nap a többiektől is csak ezt hallottad, ezt sulykolták beléd. Hisz bárki, aki az ellenkezőjét állította volna abban a helyzetben, hazudott volna neked. Hisz gyakorlatilag nem volt számszerűsíthető esélye a túlélésünknek. Ez túl sok volt. Hidd el, nem csak neked, mindannyiunknak. De neked erősnek kellett lenned. Edwardért, és Nessie-ért. Nem volt lehetőséged egy pillanatra sem habozni… most, hogy vége… ez a feszültség szeretne kitörni. És ennek ez a legegyszerűbb módja. Ne küzd ellene, engedd el! Ha sírnod kell, hát sírj!

Döbbenten nézek fel rá. – De hát… azt hittem… hogy mi nem tudunk…

Jasper gyengéden megsimogatja az arcomat. – Miért hiszed, hogy csak a könnyek jelentik a sírást? – kérdezi halkan, és visszahúz magához.

A vállára hajtom a fejem, és lassan átengedem magam a torokszorító érzésnek. Fojtogat, és én már meg sem próbálok ellenkezni. Csak hagyom, hogy végigfolyjanak rajtam az emlékek, hogy az egész testem reszkessen az indulattól, a félelemtől, a szomorúságtól. Igen, ez majdnem olyan, mintha sírnék. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy szorosan átkaroljam magam, mint régen, de ezt most megteszi helyettem Jasper.

Hosszú idő telik el, mire végül képes vagyok megnyugodni, és talán még gondolkodni is. Hálás vagyok Jaspernek, azért, hogy itt van velem, azért, hogy nem nyugtatott le erőszakkal, hanem segített a magam tempójában, a saját igényeim szerint túljutni rajta.

Erről eszembe jut, amit egyszer Edward mondott nekem. Elmosolyodom, mire Jasper néhány centit elhúzódik, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

- Tudod, hogy Edwardnak ez a legnagyobb szívfájdalma? – kérdezem tőle továbbra is egy halvány mosollyal nézve rá. – Hogy te mindig tudod, mire van szükségem, ő pedig nem.

Eltűnődik egy pillanatra, majd elenged, megfogja a kezem, és kisétálunk a szirtre.

- Tudod, Edwardnak soha nem kellett senkivel törődnie… senkiért aggódnia… senkihez alkalmazkodnia… ez a lecke még előtte van. De mindig is gyorsan tanult.

- Gondolod, hogy belejön?

- Persze. Mindössze néhány évtized, és profi lesz.

Elnevetem magam, és Jasper is csatlakozik hozzám.

- Tulajdonképpen – tűnődök el megállva – én nem várom tőle, hogy tökéletes legyen. Inkább ő várja saját magától.

- Mindig is a maximumot várta saját magától. Pedig senki sem tökéletes, még mi sem.

Egyetértően bólintok, majd letelepszünk szinte ugyanoda, mint a múltkor. Jó ideig hallgatunk. Fogalmam sincs, Jasper min töpreng, de az én gondolataim visszakanyarodnak az elmúlt hetek eseményeihez.

- Én annyira tudtam – csóválom meg a fejem végül.

- Mit is? – kérdezi egy sanda pillantás kíséretében.

- Hogy nem léptetek le… hogy nem hagytatok itt bennünket. Mindenki ezt sulykolta, még Carlisle is… és tulajdonképpen én is szerettem volna ezt hinni, mert ez azt jelentette volna, hogy van esélyetek életben maradni. De a szívem mélyén tudtam, hogy nem hagytok cserben. Hogy számíthatunk rátok.

- Alice ötlete volt az egész – von vállat Jasper. – Én csak mentem, amerre vezetett.

- Mindkettőtöknek hálás vagyok. Bármennyire is jól alakultak a dolgok, nélkületek rosszra fordult volna minden a végén. Aro el akarta pusztítani a lányomat, és én ezt nem hagytam volna harc nélkül.

- Ahogy a többiek sem.

- Tudom. Alig… alig tudom elhinni, hogy megúsztuk.

- Hát, akkor most jöhetnek az unalmas hétköznapok – mondja Jasper, majd elneveti magát. – Bár ahol te ott vagy, azt a helyet nem sokáig kerüli a katasztrófa.

- Kösz – húzom el a számat, mire még jobban elneveti magát, és én is csatlakozom hozzá. – De igazad van… mindig rátok hoztam a bajt – mondom nagy levegőt véve, kicsit komolyabban.

- A problémák azért vannak, hogy megoldjuk őket – biztosít Jasper határozottan, mire egy sóhajjal rábólintok.

- Amúgy tényleg unalmas? Mármint a hétköznapok.

- Nem. Mármint a suli egy idő után eléggé unalmas, de azon kívül mindig megtalálhatod azt, amivel foglalkozni szeretnél. Bár gyanítom, hogy ez az első néhány évtizedben… hm… hogy is mondjam… kimerül Edwardban… de aztán majd másfele is fordul a figyelmed.

Elpirulnék a célzástól, de mivel nem tudok, csak egy szégyellős mosollyal lehajtom a fejem, mire Jasper tovább vigyorog.

- Van már valami elképzelésed, miket szeretnél csinálni? – kérdezi sejtelmesen. Elgondolkodom, és amikor belátom, hogy igaza van, Edward az egyetlen dolog, ami eszembe jut, még jobban zavarba jövök.

- Jó ég… ez azért ciki, nem?

- Dehogy. Tulajdonképpen teljesen normális. És nem kell zavarba jönnöd – szorítja meg a vállam bíztatón.

Elgondolkodom ezen a dolgon. Mindig csak Emmett szokott pikáns célzásokat tenni, amitől időnként a falnak megyek. Roppant ciki, mikor az egész család előtt faggat olyan dolgokról, amikhez semmi köze.

Jasper most sem faggat, és ezért kedvelem őt. Ezért is. Aztán másfele kalandoznak a gondolataim. A Jasper szerint unalmas hétköznapokon kezdek töprengeni, amit valószínűleg tényleg Edward, és Nessie fognak kitölteni. Nessie, aki még mindig olyan sebességgel nő, hogy egyszerűen nem hiszek a szememnek, pedig még csak néhány hónapos. Az embereknél ennyi idősen szokták megkeresztelni a kisbabákat.

- Jazz, lehet egy nagyon hülye kérdésem?

Összehúzott szemöldökkel néz rám. – Ha sokszor teszed fel ezt a kérdést, a nagy számok törvénye alapján egyszer nemleges választ kapsz. -

Most?- nézek rá óvatosan, mire úgy tesz, mint aki elgondolkodik. - Nem, még nem tetted fel elég sokszor a kérdést. Szóval?

- Szóval… csak arra lennék kíváncsi… a család nem igazán vallásos, ugye?

Egy pillanatra meglepődik a kérdésen, de aztán pár másodperc gondolkodás után megrázza a fejét. – Nem jellemző.

- Carlisle miatt? Úgy értem… az apja miatt?

- Rá erős hatással volt az apja. Az a fajta bigott vallásosság mindig is taszította, már gyerekkorában is. Senkire nem lehet… rákényszeríteni, hogy higgyen valamiben. De… valójában, ha belegondolsz, már a puszta létezésünk is alapjaiban ingatja meg a legtöbb vallás tanításait. Bár érdekes lehet végiggondolni még emberi emlékeinket a vallással kapcsolatban. Már ha téged is érdekel.

- Persze.

- Akkor kezdjük veled – ajánlja fel a lehetőséget Jasper.

- Hát, nehéz lett volna úgy elmélyednem akármelyik vallásban is, hogy Reneé kéthavonta más felekezetnél találta meg a lelki békéjét, majd mindegyikben csalódott valamiért. Tulajdonképpen, mire észrevettem volna, hogy éppen buddhista, taoista, jehova tanúja vagy tudom is én, hogy mi, addigra már túl is volt rajta. És rajta keresztül leginkább csak a külső jegyeit láthattam egy vallásnak, úgyhogy a mélyebb mondanivalója sosem jutott el hozzám. Körülbelül ennyi volt a hitbéli neveltetésem. Bár katolikusnak kereszteltek, akkor talán éppen az volt anyám hobbija, még elsőáldozó is voltam, de aztán a következő kapcsolatom a vallással az esküvő volt. Részemről ennyi. Mi a helyzet veled?

- Én már nagyon fiatalon katonának készültem, de ezt már úgyis tudod. És a háború, a gyilkolás a vallások kilencvenkilenc százalékával ellentétben áll. Mondhatom, hogy soha nem volt közelebbi kapcsolatom egy vallással sem. A filozófiai háttér egészen más kérdés. Sok vallással képben vagyok, de más dolog ismerni, és más dolog hinni.

- A szüleid?

- Anyámról van valami nagyon halvány emlékem, hogy mintha járt volna templomba, de erre nem vennék mérget. Nagyon rég volt.

- És a többiek?

- Alice-nek nem hinném, hogy volt egyáltalán fogalma arról a dologról, hogy vallás. Ha csak annyiban nem, hogy a látomásait az ördög művének tulajdonították a tudatlanok. Rosalie, ha járt templomba, annak csak az lehetett az oka, hogy tökéletes helyszín volt divatbemutatóra, és flörtölésre. Emmett a lázadó korszak gyermeke, aki minden konvenció ellen lázadt annak idején. És a vallás, mint tudod, elég nagy konvenció.

- Esme?

- Ő egy nehezebb kérdés. Róla gyanítom, hogy fiatal korában vallásos lehetett. Aztán az első férje viselkedése és a kisbabája halála fordíthatta el a hittől. Hisz csak egy olyan ember képes eldobni az életét, aki már nem hisz semmiben. Most egy valamiben hisz, Carlisle-ban.

- És a gyermekeiben – mosolyodom el halványan. – Mindannyiunkban. És Edward?

- Edward időről időre elmerül valamelyik vallás tanításában. Nagyon jó elméleti teológiai vitákat lehet folytatni vele. Ennek ellenére nem tudnám megmondani neked, hogy hisz-e valamiben igazából. Mármint azon kívül, amit a lelkéről hangoztat. De tulajdonképpen honnan jött a kérdésed?

- Hát… csak arra gondoltam… áh… ki fogsz nevetni…

- Miért tennék ilyet? Szóval?

- Szóval… csak arra gondoltam, hogy szeretném megkereszteltetni a lányomat.

- Ennek elméletileg semmi akadálya – mondja Jasper, és tudom, hogy már a gyakorlati dolgokon töri a fejét.

- Akkor mi aggaszt?

Sóhajt, és tudom, hogy ezer féle dolgot futtat át az agyán, hisz neki már a vérében van a titkolózás, a rejtőzködés.

– El kellene mennünk valahova messzebbre. A környékbelieknek egyelőre nem kellene Nessie-t mutogatni, mert feltűnik nekik, hogy milyen gyorsan nő. És Nessie-nek is alaposan el kellene magyaráznod a dolgokat. Meg kell értenie, hogy semmi olyat nem tehet, amivel felhívja magára a figyelmet. És ami azt illeti, neked is szeretnék a közeledben lenni. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem lesz szükséged rá, de jobban érezném magam.

- Tudom. És tulajdonképpen szükségem is lenne rá, hogy a közelemben legyél, ugyanis, ha nem bánod, szeretném, ha te lennél a lányom keresztapja.

- Komolyan? – kérdezi egy csipetnyi meglepődéssel, vagy inkább megilletődöttséggel a mosolyában.

- Komolyan, Jazz. Nálad jobbat keresve se találnék.

- Azért ehhez Edwardnak és Nessie-nek is lesz néhány szava – mondja komolyan eltűnődve.

- Nem lesz kifogásuk ellened.

- Azért kérdezzük meg őket, ha hazamentünk.

- Rendben – adom meg magam.

Jaspernek ugyanúgy nem tudok nemet mondani, ahogy a többieknek sem tudtam soha, legfőképp Edwardnak. Kis időre megint elgondolkodunk mindketten. Valószínűsítem, hogy most mindketten ugyanazon, a keresztelőn. Jaspernek igaza van, tényleg valahol messze kellene szerét ejteni a dolognak. De hát ezt majd kitaláljuk. Nem emiatt aggódik ő sem leginkább.

Aggódik Nessie miatt, nehogy véletlenül elárulja magát, miattam, hogy mennyire bírok uralkodni magamon, és persze saját maga miatt is. Erről eszembe jut valami, ami kicsit megrémít, és eddig nem is gondoltam rá.

- Zavarban vagy – néz rám Jasper.

- Nem, nem igazán – próbálom leszerelni Jaspert, de hát esélytelen.

- Bells… mi a baj?

- Semmi.

- Ahogy akarod – hagyja rám Jasper. – Nem erőltetem, ha nem akarsz beszélni róla.

- Csak… nem akarlak megbántani.

- Engem? Nem vagyok cukorból, Bella… és nem szoktam minden szóra megsértődni.

- Tudom, de… Rendben – adom meg magam, ahogy Jasper figyelmesen fürkészi az arcom. – Szóval… Nessie-ről van szó. Úgy vettem észre, hogy… te nem… rajongod úgy körül, mint a többiek.

- Bells, ettől még nekem ugyanolyan fontos… ez olyan… mintha összehasonlítanád Rosalie és Emmett kapcsolatát és az enyémmet Alice-szel. Hogy mit mutatunk kifele, és mit érzünk… néha köszönőviszonyban sincs egymással.

- Nem, nem, nem erre gondoltam – nyugtatom meg egy részről Jaspert. Pontosan tudom, ő sosem fogja olyan teátrálisan kifejezni az érzéseit, mint Emmett és Rosalie.

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Az, hogy Nessie tulajdonképpen félig ember… Jasper egy sóhajjal lehunyja a szemét.

– Értem, ne is mondd tovább… ha ez megváltoztatja a döntésed… semmi baj. Megértem. A családból bárki más is boldogan vállalja.

- Jazz – fogom meg a kezét. – Én nem akarok senki mást, csak téged.

Felnéz rám, és keserűen elmosolyodik. – Ha ezt Edward hallotta volna, évszázadokig nem mosnánk le magunkról.

Én is halványan elmosolyodom. – Még szerencse, hogy nem hallotta. De… tudnom kell, Jazz… ha azért kerülöd Nessie-t, mert kísértést jelent… én nem akarom még nehezebbé tenni… Tudom, hogy neki dobog a szíve, hogy meleg a bőre…

- Ez igaz… de az illata sokkal jobban hasonlít a miénkre… Nem tudom, Bells… ha válaszolnom kellene arra a kérdésre, hogy kísértést jelent-e, inkább felelnék nemet, mint igent. Őszintén. De még sosem tartottam úgy a karjaimban, hogy nem volt ott mellettem senki. Alice ugyanúgy aggódik, ahogy te.

- És milyen érzés volt?

- Hát… ezt megint nehéz lenne szavakba önteni. De egy pillanatig sem akartam nekiugrani.

- Azt hiszem, ez jó kezdet – mosolyodok el megkönnyebbülten. – Akkor minden mehet a terv szerint.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod?

- Teljes mértékben. És most, ha gondolod, hazamehetünk, és megkérdezhetjük a többi érintettet.

- Várj… csak még egy kérdés… megelőzendő a további bonyodalmat…

Kíváncsian nézek rá, fogalmam sincs, mire gondolhat.

- Jacob… - mondja, és azonnal megértem, mire gondol.

- Köztük már épp elég különleges kapcsolat van. És ebből nem engedek. Nem hiszem, hogy Jacob a lelkére fogja venni. Gyere!

- Rendben – egyezik bele, így felpattanunk, és már indulnék, de ezúttal Jasper fogja meg az én kezemet, hogy visszatartson.

- Bella… ezúttal azt hiszem, én tartozom köszönettel.

- Nem tartozol semmivel – mosolygok rá. – A testvérem vagy… és a lányom keresztapja leszel. Ez így tökéletes.

Jasper magához húz és megölel. – Köszönöm – súgja még egyszer, majd elenged, és elindulunk haza.

Alig több, mint negyed óra után érünk haza. Edward a teraszon áll Nessie-vel, és lassan elénk sétálnak.

- Edward, kérdezni szeretnénk valamit – nézek rá mosolyogva, és kíváncsi vagyok, mit szól az ötleteimhez.

- Igen – mosolyog rám, de nem tudom hova tenni ezt a választ. Legalábbis egy pillanatig. Aztán Jasperre nézek, és ahogy egy félmosollyal lehajtja a fejét, már mindent értek.

– Hihetetlenek vagytok mindketten.

Összenéznek, és kitör belőlük a nevetés. Megcsóválom a fejem, és átveszem a lányunkat.

– Gyere, kicsim, úgy tűnik, mi ketten vagyunk az egyedüli értelmes lények a környéken.

A két fiú erre még jobban nevet, én pedig leülök a lépcsőre Nessie-vel. Alig, hogy letelepszünk, máris megérinti az arcom, én pedig már nem is látom a környezetet magam körül.

Sok apró jelenetet mutat Nessie, mind Jasperrel kapcsolatos. Egészen az elejétől kezdve, mikor még senki sem tudta, hogy mire számíthatunk Nessie-től, Jasper már akkor is ott volt, és próbált mindenkire vigyázni. És később is, mikor Rose mondhatni nem túl sok bizalommal odaadta neki a kicsit. Látom a háttérben Alice óvatos pillantását is, de végül is nem történt semmi baj. Nessie mesélt Jaspernek valamit, és ő mosolyogva figyelte, majd nem sokkal később visszaadta Rosalie-nak. Még sok hasonló jelenetet látok, de mind csupa pozitív Jasperről.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy te is elfogadod keresztapádnak? – kérdezem Nessie-t, mikor elveszi a kezét az arcomról. Csak elmosolyodik, de ez egyértelmű igent jelent. -

Nos – nézek Jasperre -, a legszigorúbb vizsgán átestél. Bár, ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen komolytalanok tudtok lenni… – csóválom meg a fejem tettetett csodálkozással.

- A folytonos komolyság tényleg unalmas lenne, Bella – mosolyog Jasper.

- És azt hiszem, már évekre előre megvoltunk a komolysággal az elmúlt három évben – fűzi hozzá Edward.

- Ez igaz – látom be én is.

Ebben a pillanatban halljuk meg Carlisle kocsiját befordulni a műútról, és néhány perc múlva lefékez mellettük. Úgy gondoltam, ha már a fiúk komolytalanok, én is megengedhetem magamnak.

Mikor Carlisle kiszáll a kocsiból, tűnődve nézek rá. - Carlisle… belegondoltál te már abba, hogy nagypapa lettél? Nem vagy még egy kicsit fiatal hozzá?

Carlisle egy másodpercig néz rám, majd elneveti magát. Ekkor a két fiú már dől a röhögéstől, és Nessie is jót kuncog az ölemben.

- Tudod, Bella – csapja be Carlisle a Mercedes ajtaját, és odasétál hozzám. – Ha valaki egy rakás ilyen komolytalan kölyköt nevel, mint ők itt – int a fejével a fiúk fele -, kész felüdülés, ha ilyen tüneményes unokája van, mint nekem.

- Ez jól megkaptuk – kacsint Edward Jasperre.

- Hát, ha választanom kéne köztetek és Nessie között – hallom mögülem a házból Emmett hangját – én is Nessie-t választanám.

- Csatlakozom – tette hozzá Rose, és tőle szokatlanul mosolygós volt a hangja.

Esme észrevétlenül suhan oda hozzánk, leguggol Carlisle mögött, fél kézzel a párját öleli, a másikkal Nessie arcát cirógatja meg.

- Unoka… milyen furcsán hangzik – tűnődik mosolyogva. – De csodálatos érzés. Köszönöm, Bella! – néz rám, és én könnyekig meghatva mosolygok vissza rá.

Mielőtt még teljesen elszorulna a torkom, körülnézek.

– Hol van Alice?

- Már itt is vagyok – csicsereg a legkedvesebb nővérem a hátam mögött, az ölembe ejtve két nagy csomagot. – Vettem Nessie-nek néhány új ruhát, a régieket már mind kinőtte. Tudod, hogy a lányodnak klasszisokkal több érzéke van a divathoz, mint neked? – kérdezi kihívóan, mire mindannyiunkból kitör a nevetés.

Végignézek rajtuk, az új családomon. Talán ez az első olyan alkalom, mikor nem valamilyen fenyegető veszély, közelgő katasztrófa miatt vagyunk mindannyian együtt, hanem pusztán azért, mert egy család vagyunk, és összetartozunk. Fantasztikus érzés.

Edwardra nézek, aki engem néz és Nessie-t, a szemében ott ég minden szerelme, minden szeretete. Az én szívem lassan túlcsordul az érzésektől, és ahogy Jasperre téved a pillantásom, tudom, pontosan érzi azt, amit én. Boldog vagyok, és ezt már csak egy dolog tudja fokozni. A tudat, hogy ez már örökre szól, és soha többé, senki és semmi nem fogja fenyegetni.


End file.
